The Son of Sparda
by RedDragon47
Summary: This is my HPDevil May Cry Crossover. Set after book 5. Harry must learn of his new demonic powers to combat Lord Voldemort. HPHermione pairing. Tons of action with battles.Hope u like! This is rated M mainly for the action. CHAPTER 6 IS UP!
1. Revelations

**A/N – Hey, this is my Harry Potter/Devil May Cry crossover. This has a Harry/Hermione pairing and is set after book 5. Well here's what's to expect. This story will have a lot of action in it and involve some new characters of my own creation. Also expect huge battles between armies. I really hope you guys like it! Please REVIEW! Also any constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please. Any way here we go.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything just the plot. Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom.**

**The Son of Sparda**

**Chapter 1 - Revelations**

Harry Potter's eyes fluttered open on a beautiful, sunny July day. In fact it was his birthday. Harry was a skinny sixteen year old, even more so then usual. Sirius' death had really hit him hard, and the last three or four weeks had been some of his worst. Sirius' death hurt even more so than his parents because he had actually known him. His friends had all written to Harry frequently over the weeks – a big contrast from last year. They kept telling him in no uncertain terms that his death was not his fault and that he should not blame himself. But no matter what they said Harry would always blame himself for the death of his beloved godfather. If only he hadn't been so stupid and believed that bloody vision. Harry would cry himself to sleep every night, beating himself up for his loss. He would not reply to his friend's letters and just send the same reply to each of them. _I'm fine, don't worry_. This was, of course, and utter lie but Harry could not bring himself to say anything more.

Ron had, at first, not mentioned Sirius at all and had tried to avoid the topic totally, talking about the rest of the family and mainly Quidditch games and the Chudley Cannons. But as Harry's replies continued to be void of any emotion at all he started to get annoyed and also started to tell him that he shouldn't blame himself. Ginny had also started to write to him and had been very gentle at first but her famous Weasley temper got the better of her as Harry continued to be distant and had started to shout at him in her letters. Hermione had been the most persistent Harry thought, writing to him every other day with various owls she ordered. She had also been very gentle at first, telling him of different ways that he could deal with the grief. But Harry had tried none of them. And as his responses became more and more repetitive her letters became angrier but she never gave up and continued to be supportive but in her bossy way. Remus had also been writing to him and even though Harry gave him the same reply he took time to read his letters in detail because they usually detailed events from the Marauders' years at Hogwarts and often included mentions of his father.

At times Harry thought he could not bear the pain and the guilt; any thought of Sirius would reduce him to a sobbing wreck. Harry would barely leave his room unless he was going to the bathroom, to the gym room or to get something to eat. And on top of his godfather's death he had to deal with the prophesy. Part of him was not really surprised with its contents as he had always known that it would come down to the two of them in the end. Yet he was afraid. Not afraid of dying, but afraid of failing. He would welcome death with open arms when it came, it would be a sweet release from the pain. He was afraid of what would happen if he failed. All the people that would suffer, Ron, Ginny, Neville…Hermione. For some reason he hated the thought that she would suffer more so than anyone else.

The Dursleys had ignored Harry ever since his return, which suited him fine. After Moody's threat at the station they seemed rather subdued. They had let Harry keep all of his things in his room including his wand, and barely talked to him other than to point out that his food was on the table. He spent a lot of time in Dudley's gym working out. Now that Dudley had his title he hardly used it (his fatness was his best weapon). It had weights, a rowing machine, a bike and others. Harry found it useful for forgetting about Sirius as well as building up his body.

Harry rose from his bed, put on his glasses and stepped in front of the mirror with a sigh. He had grown to a decent height over the last few weeks, but his raven black hair was just as unruly as ever and his lightning-bolt scar still a thing of legend. Harry turned, surveying his room. It was an absolute mess. Dirty clothes, opened books and scrunched up letters littered the floor. In his grief he had not bothered to tidy up. A screech alerted him to Hedwig's arrival. She soared through the open window and landed with a soft thump on his messy bed. Harry moved towards her when three more owls flew in and landed next to her, much to Harry's surprise. He focused his attention on his beautiful, snowy white owl first. "Hey, girl. Good trip?" he asked. She nipped his finger affectionately in response. He was surprised to see that she carried four letters and a very large package. "How did you carry all of this, girl?" He asked in confusion. She merely hooted and flew to her cage to drink some water. The other owls started hooted in annoyance as he moved to open the letters first. "All right, all right, I'm coming keep your feathers on," He relieved the two tawny owls and the single barn owl of their burden. The owls flew to Hedwig's cage, took a few gulps of water and soared straight back out of the window. The letters that Hedwig was carrying were from Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Remus. There was a rather unusually thick letter from Hogwarts, a letter from the Ministry (it had a wax seal on it) and a final one from Gringotts. The letter from the Ministry was probably his OWL results, but he couldn't for the life of him think what Gringotts was writing to him about. He set aside his results and the other letters and opened Hermione's letter.

_31/07/05_

_Dear Harry, _

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

_Happy sixteenth Harry! My present is attached with Hedwig I hope you like it. Harry will please stop blaming yourself! I know your hurting Harry but it was not your fault. You did what you thought was best, you fought bravely. Please stop shutting me out. I care, Harry. Please send me a proper reply; otherwise I'll start sending you Howlers._

_Our OWL results are due today! God, I'm so nervous. I know I failed Ancient Runes, I mistranslated. I'm so angry with myself! Anyway, Ron seems as nervous as me. I'm spending time with my parents since I haven't been able to see them much. It's great to catch up on everything with my cousins and relatives. I'm coming to stay at Grimmauld Place tomorrow after the reading of Sirius' will. Oh, I can't wait to see you. Have a great day Harry, and please write back. _

_With all my love,_

_Hermione_

Harry was slightly confused because Hermione had never put 'with love' at the end of her letters, but he smiled and put the letter aside and pulled her present towards him. On top of the package was '_Happy Birthday Harry, hope you like it!'_ Harry ripped open the packaging and gasped. In a dark blue box and decorated with golden calligraphy was the latest edition of '_Duelling for Masters_'. "Wow, Hermione," Harry whispered. He pulled open the box and lifted out the book. It was decorated in a similar fashion to its box. The cover was dark blue and the title written in gold calligraphy. He eagerly flipped through the book with wonder. It had EVERYTHING in it. From different duelling stances to the background of the Dark Arts and other forms of magic. It was definitely the best present he could ask for. Harry grinned and carefully slid the huge book back into its perfect case and set it aside, intending to devour its contents the minute he had finished with the rest of the letters. He picked up Ron's next.

_Hey mate,_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

_Sorry I couldn't send the present with Hedwig when she came but she already had Hermione's HUGE one, so when you come to Grimmauld Place I'll give it to you then. Yeah were all staying at number twelve now, we arrived two days ago. Lupin's staying here as well. We're comin' to Gringotts tomorrow because we're included and I reckon' I'll see you then. Can't wait to see you and I hope you're feeling better. Hope the Muggles are treating you all right. _

_Your best friend_

_Ron_

_That's probably what the letter from Gringotts is, _Harry thought, _telling me about the will._ Harry smiled at the thought of seeing his two best friends again and so soon. Next he picked up Ginny's.

_Hey Harry,_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY_

_Sorry I can't give you your gift Harry! I put so much thought in it as well. Hedwig was already overloaded with Hermione's so I sent the letter along. I was SO tempted to send a Howler along after you last reply! Harry, I care about you and it hurts me to see you in pain. Please respond. I'll see you tomorrow at Gringotts._

_All my love,_

_Ginny_

Harry was very glad that Ginny hadn't sent a Howler; the Dursleys would have been down his throat. Ginny had also put 'love' at the end, which made Harry smile as well as frown. Then again she used to have a crush on him but had, according, to Hermione got over it. Harry picked up Lupin's letter next.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! As I'm sure you already know from Ron and Ginny that we couldn't send our gifts along with Hedwig because Hermione's was so big. Harry I know your hurting as much as I am but you mustn't bottle it up like this, it's not healthy. It doesn't help that you're with your damned aunt and uncle but you're coming back tomorrow and you can start to heal._

_Your friend_

_Remus_

Harry was thankful that his old professor cared for him so much as was looking forward to seeing him again, but he didn't know if he would ever heal. The guilt, at times, was too much to bear. He sighed and picked up the letter from the Ministry next. He was nervous but he ploughed ahead and broke the seal.

_31/07/05_

_Dear Mr. Potter _

_Your OWL grades are as follows._

_Pass Grades: O (Outstanding)_

_E (Exceeds Expectations)_

_A (Acceptable)_

_Fail Grades: P (Poor)_

_D (Dreadful)_

_T (Troll)_

_An (+) indicates a higher mark while a (-) indicates a lower mark._

_HARRY JAMES POTTER has achieved at OWL level:_

_Charms: Theory – E+_

_ Practical – O_

_ Overall Grade – O_

_Transfiguration: Theory – E_

_ Practical – E+_

_ Overall Grade – E+_

_Astronomy: Theory, Practical – A-_

_ Overall Grade – A-_

_Potions: Theory – E+_

_ Practical – O_

_ Overall Grade – O ()_

_Divination: Theory, Practical – P_

_Overall Grade – P_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: Theory – O+_

_Practical – O+_

_Overall Grade – O+ ()_

_Care of Magical Creatures: Theory, Practical – E_

_ Overall Grade – E_

_History of Magic: Theory – A-_

_Overall Grade – A-_

_() – Congratulations! Highest mark for practical in the class!_

_() – Congratulations! Highest mark ever recorded for DADA!_

_Congratulations Mr. Potter, you achieved 7 OWLs._

_Possible options for N. E. W. T:_

_N. E. W. T level Charms_

_N. E. W. T level Transfiguration_

_N. E. W. T level Potions_

_N. E. W. T level Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_N. E. W. T level Care of Magical Creatures_

_Have a good summer_

_Griselda Marchbanks_

_Head of Wizarding Education_

Harry couldn't believe it! He had gotten 7 OWLs! This was fantastic; he could actually achieve his dream of becoming an Auror. He had the highest mark in the class for the practical in Potions, he had beaten Hermione! The shocking thing was that he had achieved the highest mark for Defence Against the Dark Arts ever recorded! Harry couldn't contain his excitement; for once he was truly happy. Pride grew like a tide within him. He put his results carefully on his desk and picked up the thick letter from Hogwarts. When he broke the seal three smaller letters drifted onto his lap. One of them was bright red, one was his usual one from Professor McGonagall and the other was surprisingly from Professor Dumbledore. He took McGonagall's letter first.

_31/07/05_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Congratulations on your brilliant performance in your OWLs! Attached to this letter is a form for you to fill regarding the subjects you wish to take for N. E. W. T level. Please send it back ASAP. The next school term starts on 1st September. You will be expected in the Head and Prefects compartment on the Hogwarts Express. _

_Have a good summer,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Why am I wanted in the Prefects compartment? _Harry wondered. He cautiously picked up the wine red envelope which was addressed to him, broke the seal and watched with amazement as a badge fell out. He slowly picked up the badge, which had the Gryffindor Lion, emblazoned on it were the letters 'HB'. He stared in shock at the badge. _How the hell can I be Head Boy! I'm not even a prefect or a seventh year! _ Still numb with disbelief he read the letter in the envelope.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Congratulations on being appointed Head Boy of Hogwarts. This post carries many benefits and responsibilities that will be laid down for you by your Head of House. You, the Head Girl and the other Prefects will be expected in the Head's compartment on the Hogwarts Express on the 1st of September._

Harry was still in a state of shock. He had always thought that only seventh years were made Head Boy or Girl, obviously he was wrong. Professor Dumbledore had said that he was not made a Prefect because he thought he had more than enough responsibility to carry, but now he was Head Boy. As it started to sink in he felt pride and happiness flood through him again. _Sirius would be proud. _At the thought of Sirius he ripped open the letter from Gringotts.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_You have our deepest sympathies for the loss of your godfather Sirius Orion Black. You are requested to be at the showing of his final will and testament tomorrow, the 1st of August. All of whom are concerned will be present. We apologize for the late delivery of this letter. The return of He Who Must Not Be Named has set our schedule back._

_Our sympathies,_

_Goblin Raphoke_

_Head Goblin of the Black Family_

Harry felt a tear run down the cheek at the thought of Sirius and soon he was cradling his head in his hands and crying silently. He realised he still had one letter left, so he wiped his tears away and opened the letter from the Headmaster.

_Dear Harry,_

_First of all I would like to congratulate you on your outstanding performance in your OWLs and wish you a Happy Birthday. Achieving the highest mark ever recorded is an amazing achievement. I believe you beat the previous record holder by five marks. It certainly looks like you will make a brilliant Auror. _

_I would like to once again like to apologize for the death of Sirius. He was a good man who left before his time. I can offer no excuse only that of an old man's mistake, I ask for your forgiveness. Harry, to me you are like my grandson and I care very much about you. According to you friends you are shutting them out. While I understand your motives this is ill advised Harry. They care about you and you do them an injustice by blocking them out. _

_I am sure that you are very surprised at being appointed Head Boy. I will explain this in person when I see you today at eight o'clock p.m. I hope this timing is convenient if it is not just send me a letter. I will see you tonight and please forgive me._

_Your grandfather,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry felt another tear run down his cheek as he read the letter. He felt another wave of guilt as he remembered the unjust way he had treated his Headmaster the previous year. Harry looked at the collection of letters that littered his bed and smiled. He had such good friends and people that cared deeply for him. He put down the Headmaster's letter and had reached a new resolve. He had to get over Sirius' death. He had a prophesy to fulfil and he would win, he would kill Lord Voldemort and make him pay.

His eyes fell upon Hermione's present and he carefully lifted the colossal book out of its case, flipped to the beginning and started to read and learn. The day sped by, Harry spent most of the day reading but also snuck into the gym room to do a little training. As six o'clock came round Harry decided to go for a little walk before Dumbledore showed up. It had been just over three weeks since he had been outside. He threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and headed out. The sun was still quite bright as Harry strolled down the street and made his way to the park. The park was as beautiful as ever in the summer. The trees swayed gently in the breeze, the summer flowers filled the air with a lovely scent and children's playful voices drifted to Harry's ears. He made his way to the swings, or rather the swing that remained after Dudley and his cronies' vandalism. Harry sat on the swing contemplating the past few weeks. For the first time he was actually happy. He was Head Boy of Hogwarts and he had great friends who had proven a million times over that they would always stand by his side no matter what. The minutes drifted by as Harry was lost in his thoughts.

He glanced at his watch – seven o'clock. With a sigh he rose _Better get going before Vernon blows his top._ As he started to walk something changed. The hairs on the back stood on end as Harry came to an abrupt stop. _Something is not right_. All Harry could hear was the breeze as it rustled through the trees and leaves. Suddenly screeches rent the air, something moved in the distance and Harry was pierced all over his body by silver scythes. Three through his chest, one through each of his forearms and one through each leg. Harry gasped in pain and looked up. Creatures…screaming and howling at him in triumph. They were grey with scabbed and cracked skin, wearing torn and ragged purple robes with empty yellow eyes.

Harry felt his life ebbing away. _So this is how it ends. _No. No. He can't die. He must not die. He could not leave them alone. They all depended on him…She depended on him. _Hermione…Ron…_

"**NO!"**

The devil within him burst forth refusing to give in. _Not yet._ He punched the…demon… in front of him with a full on in the chest sending it's head in the air but the rest of its body smashing in a nearby tree and vanquishing it in a shower of sand. The others looked in horror. His eyes had turned from the gorgeous emerald green to blood red.

The Son of Sparda had been born.

**A/N – Well there it is I hope you like it! Please REVIEW! By the way Hermione will have a bit of competition for Harry's affections.**

**Next Chapter - Dante**


	2. Lord Dante

**A/N – Hey people! I just want to say a HUGE thank you to all my reviewers for their kind comments! This is my first EVER fanfic and its feels great to know that it is appreciated. In the space of 6 days I have received 348 hits, which is just…WOW. I would like to take this opportunity to answer some of the questions that you lot asked when you reviewed. **

**Demon-sword: ha-ha, don't worry Harry has now stopped crying and his determination will grow.**

**Exardas who wrote a huge review asked which twin I will make Harry more like. In this story when Harry is with his friends he will be himself, that is to say just like Harry, loyal, friendly, brave and what not. But when facing enemies, he will have a mixture of Dante's 'cockiness' as well as Vergil's cold, merciless style. (By the way Exardas if you are reading this then yes I did like Hp and HBP). Wolfprincess09 asked who I am going to make Hermione's competition for Harry…well…your just going to have to find out. I'd also like to say that I am 16 living in London and have major exams coming up so I may not be able to update as frequently as I would like. Anyway, I'm rambling so on with the story. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of this. DMC belongs to Capcom.**

**The Son of Sparda**

**Chapter 2 – Lord Dante**

Harry still had the deadly scythes lodged in his body, blood still gushed from his wounds. He pulled himself away from the horror-struck demons. He yanked the three in his chest away, causing a twinge of pain, and flung them at the demons behind him, killing a few. He snapped off the wooden handles only leaving the deadly blades in each arm and leg. Harry turned to face the…Prides…yes. Yes, that was their name. He didn't know how he knew, he just did. He lifted his hand and with a single finger beckoned the remaining Prides towards him.

They screeched in frustration at boy before them. Then, jets of sand erupted from the ground with a skull like image imprinted on them. The jets of sand exploded leaving more Pride demons in their wake. The few that had survived Harry's initial fury summoned additional scythes to them to replace the ones they lost, bursting from the ground. As one they charged. Harry spun and kicked the first one in the chest sending it flying into another and they disappeared in a shower of sand. His leg still in the air, Harry swung it around in a wide arc at the demon closest to him, piercing it through the back of its head and decapitating it. He twisted, ducked, and turned as the demons tried desperately to kill him. To Harry the demons seemed to be moving slowly and he used the palm of his hand to bat away the flats of the sharpened scythes.

One demon jumped at Harry, he swivelled out of the way and with a sweeping kick backwards hooked the Pride on the blade in his leg and sent it flying into the air. He dodged two more swings and then as the demon came crashing back to earth, kicked it again. Another lunged behind him, he somersaulted backwards landing on the demon's back pinning it to the ground. Placing a foot on the floor, Harry kicked off from the ground using the Pride below him as a board to slide on. As he 'surfed' along the ground he held his arms out, using the deadly blades in them to slice and dice the demons to pieces. They screamed in frustration as the spinning blades rent their bodies, sparing none. Harry jumped off the Pride, landing gracefully before it crashed into a park bench. The demon shook its head dazed and tried to get up but Harry's foot came down sharply smashing it and he watched as the remainder of his body broke down into sand.

Turning, he saw that five Prides where still coming towards him screeching away. He pulled out the blades in his arms, ignoring the slight twinges of pain and sent them flying in a graceful but deadly arc towards two of them. They could only watch in horror as the blades made contact and made their heads hurl through the air. Harry bent down and tore the two blades from his feet and advanced. They screeched and swung, Harry ducked and buried a blade in a demon's chest, swung the other to trip a Pride and as it fell with a cry he jabbed the scythe into it and it exploded in a shower of sand.

Harry stood and surveyed the remaining Pride with hate. The demon realised that he was the only one left and glanced around as if looking for an escape route. Harry slowly lifted his hand and outstretched his palm as it glowed red. Sparks flew as a ball of brilliant, red flame appeared in his hand. Swirling around the flame were shining chains, as if they were holding the fire within. Harry pulled back his hand and hurled the ball, it streaked through the air and on impact the chains disappeared and released the flame within. The demon was engulfed in fire and its screams of agony were the last thing Harry heard before it burst into ash.

Harry stood there, shocked beyond belief as his deadly, blood red eyes resumed their gorgeous, emerald green state once more. He remembered his fatal wounds and looked down. His T-shirt was soaked with blood, he frantically lifted it up, and strangely Harry couldn't feel any pain. As he patted his chest he gasped. His skin was flawless, no blood, no gaping wound, just a set of well built muscles (even more so than before). Harry traced his fingers over the former wounds in his hands and legs and felt the same flawless skin.

He looked around, no one seemed to have noticed the fight and he could once again hear the children's laughs and cries as they happily played. He pelted back through the gates of the park, not eager to wait around for more demons, and set off back to Privet Drive. _What the hell was that? Where did those Prides come from? How do I know what they are? What was that fire-ball thingy? AND how the HELL did I survive? _These questions buzzed through his head as he ran through the shortcut between Wisteria Walk. He could think of only one person who could answer his questions – _Dumbledore_.

He hoped he could sneak into the house and up to his room without being noticed by the Dursleys. If Vernon saw his blood soaked clothes he would throw another tantrum. He quietly opened the door, glad that the T. V was on full blast in the living room. He crept up the stairs silently, went to his room, locked the door and moved towards Hedwig. He quickly scrawled the same note on five separate pieces of parchment _I've just been attacked but I'm ok. Thanks for the letters. _He poked Hedwig awake; she hooted at him in protest and shuffled away. Harry tried again but with no result. "Hedwig! I've just been attacked!" She immediately opened her eyes, flew to his shoulders and stuck out her leg. He quickly tied the letters to her. "Take these to Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Lupin and Dumbledore, okay girl?" She hooted the affirmative "And hurry, please" Harry added. She hooted again and flew out the window. He wondered why the Order didn't already know that he was attacked _they must still be following me. _The only thing that Harry could do now was wait…

* * *

Hermione Jane Granger knocked on the door to Number 12 Grimmauld Place with her parents waiting quietly behind her. They had never been to a wizard's home before and were very nervous. Hermione had asked Mrs. Weasley in her letter if she could invite her parents to stay with them for a little while. She did not get to see an awful lot of them, a fact which she greatly regretted deeply, for she loved her parents very much. Over the course of the last few weeks she had detailed everything that had happened over the last two years to them. From the death of Cedric Diggory, the return of the infamous Lord Voldemort and the truth of her feelings towards her best friend Harry Potter. She had long resigned to the fact that she had deep feelings for Harry, ever since their third year. She had not been a happy person when Harry had fallen for the beauty of Cho Chang. She had been in Hermione's opinion an absolute tramp. Cho had gone through more boyfriends in the last two years than any girl went through in a lifetime. Added to this was the fact that she hurt Harry a lot last year, Hermione had come to loathe her. Her mother had smiled when she told them that she fancied Harry. Her father on the other hand had demanded to meet Harry immediately and she had had to explain to him that Harry didn't know how she felt.

The door swung open to reveal her other best friend. "Ron!"

"Hermione!" the red headed boy then proceeded to envelope her in a hug, "Good to see you" he said happily.

"You too" she smiled. Even though Ron was absolutely hopeless when it came to understanding people's feelings, he had a sort of stubborn loyalty which made him a brilliant person. "Ron, I'd like you to meet my parents" she gestured to the two people standing behind her. "Oh, right. Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs. Granger." He moved forward to shake their hands.

"Please, Ron, just Emma" Hermione's mother said as she shook his hand.

"And, Dan" added her father as he also shook Ron's hand.

"Oh, right. Well anyway come on in."

They walked through the corridor which was well lit a big change from last year. They passed the silent picture of Mrs. Black and Hermione asked "What happened to her? How come she's not screaming?"

"Oh, Professor Dumbledore just put a really strong silencing charm on her" he chuckled. Hermione laughed too, Mrs. Black had given them all a headache last year with her pure blood mania. Ron led them all to the kitchen where the rest of the occupants where staying. Sitting were Ginny, Remus Lupin, Fred, George, Mr. Weasley and to Hermione's surprise Professor Dumbledore. Mrs. Weasley was making dinner by the stove. Professor Dumbledore, Mr. Weasley and Remus were engaged in conversation whislt Ginny, Fred and George were playing exploding snap on the kitchen table. Professor Dumbledore was the first to see the new arrivals. "Ah, Miss Granger, good to see you again"

"Hello, Professor" Hermione greeted.

"Hermione!" squealed Ginny. She ran over and gave one of her best friends a squeeze. "Hey Ginny, how are you?"

"I'm good. Now that the house is fit to live in again we can just relax. What about you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Hey, Hermione" said two voices in unison.

"Hi Fred, George, how's the business going?"

"Booming, my dear Hermione, booming. We're thinking about opening a branch in Hogsmeade. We'll show you the shop tomorrow when we're at Diagon Alley."

"I look forward to it" she answered. Hermione knew that what ever those two had in there was bound to be dangerous. "Yeah it's so cool, Hermione! They've got everything in there. I need to stock up on dung bombs tomorrow" Ron added as an afterthought. Hermione sighed and looked over to her parents. Mr. Weasley had engaged them in conversation – about how aeroplanes stay in the air. Her parents were struggling to explain. Mrs. Weasley looked on in annoyance at her husband's love for the Muggle world, while Professor Dumbledore and Lupin struggled to contain laughs. Remus detached himself from the group and made his way over to Hermione. "Hello Hermione, good to see you again."

"You too, Professor Lupin" Remus sighed in exasperation.

"How many times Hermione? It's Remus now"

"Right, Remus…sorry"

"No problem"

"Have you heard from Harry yet?" She blurted out. They all sighed, bowed and shook their heads. Hermione's face fell. Harry was not taking the loss of his godfather well. And on top of that he blamed himself for nearly killing them all at the Department of Mysteries a month ago. They had all continuously written to him over the holidays telling him to move on and not blame himself, but Harry had ignored them all and had just written the same note again and again. "Hermione, dear, isn't that Harry's owl?" All their heads jerked up to look at her mother who was pointing at a closed window, Hermione turned and sure enough there was Hedwig, Harry's beautiful, snowy white owl. Mrs. Weasley quickly opened the window and Hedwig darted towards Hermione. She seemed breathless, as if she had rushed here as fast as she could. She landed on Hermione's shoulder and stuck out her leg. Hermione hurriedly untied them and handed them out to their respective addressees. She tore open her note and screamed as she read it. _I've just been attacked but I'm ok. Thanks for the letters. _Her scream was followed by Ginny's and Mrs. Weasley's as she read the note over Ron's shoulder.

Professor Dumbledore quickly moved towards the table and lifted a large casket with ease of the ground. It was beautifully decorated, with gold inlaid into the case as well as precious stones. He grabbed his cloak and moved to an open space. Hermione, who had worked out what Dumbledore was about to do stepped up to him "Professor! Please! Let me go with you! I need to see him!" she yelled.

"Miss Granger, please, I need to speak with Harry by my self and make sure he is ok."

"But-"

"Miss Granger, please, I must talk with him in private." And without another word he was gone.

* * *

Harry paced around his room, thoughts swirling through his head. He had run over the attack in his head at least a thousand times over the last half hour. The thing that had surprised him the most was the fact that he had survived three scythes through his chest. A loud crack filled the room and Harry turned abruptly to see the worried look of his Headmaster as he stood near the door. "Are you all right, Harry?" he asked anxiously. He surveyed Harry up and down and gasped when he saw his blood stained clothes. "Don't worry Professor, I'm fine"

"Harry is that your blood?"

"Yes, I had three fatal wounds, but they healed along with the ones in my arms and legs." The old wizard's eyes widened in shock then to understanding. He muttered a silencing charm at the closed door and turned back to the young man who he cared so much about.

"Tell me everything, Harry" He gestured to Harry's bed and took the chair from Harry's desk. Harry made himself comfortable on his bed as Dumbledore sat down. Harry sighed and plunged right into the story. He started from when he had received their letters and explained his feeling of happiness from his OWL results, becoming Head Boy, Hermione's gift and then finally going for a walk in the park. He explained how he felt his life ebbing away, his refusal to give in and then the fight. How he pulled the scythes from his body with hardly any pain, how he knew that the creatures were demons and how he knew their names. The ball of fire, how he felt no wounds in his body and then rushing back to the house.

He sighed again as he finished his tale. He looked up to see Dumbledore smiling at him with his famous twinkle in his eyes. "What is it Professor? How did I survive?" Harry asked after the old wizard had continued just to smile at him. Dumbledore snapped back to his senses "Forgive me Harry; I was lost in my happiness. Now, Harry, have you heard of the Legend of Sparda?"

"Sparda…Sparda…" He ran the name through his memories "Wasn't he supposed to be some sort of great warrior or something" Harry asked off-handily. Dumbledore chuckled "A great warrior he was. But he was no 'Legend' Harry. Sparda existed."

"He did?" Harry was surprised "But I always thought he was a fairy tale."

"Would you like to hear the full story?"

"I would Professor, but what has Sparda got to do with me?"

"All in good time Harry. Shall I continue?" Harry nodded and sat back to listen to the story. "Two thousand years ago the Demon King Mundus launched a huge campaign on our world. Millions of demons and devils came forth from hell to conquer and destroy the human race. However, the general of his armies, Sparda, saw 'the light' as it were, and rebelled."

"He rebelled!" Dumbledore nodded "Against his own race! But why?"

"He must have seen some great potential within our race, the power of good perhaps. So with the help of his most trusted devils, only a hundred or so he fought the armies that he once led and devil who he used to call king."

"Only a hundred!" This story was getting more and more amazing by the second "But…but they faced millions of demons"

Dumbledore chuckled "You underestimate Sparda's power, Harry, and that of his devils. They were more powerful than you can possibly imagine. If he had not rebelled, the human race would be extinct. Anyway, they fought. Millions against just a hundred. But Sparda triumphed against Mundus, with his sword he shattered the foundations of the demon world itself, and using two keys he sealed the demon world away from our one forever."

Then Harry saw it. The battle. In his mind's eye images flashed across. A huge army spreading as far as the eye could see made up of demons and devils of all shapes and sizes. They had encircled a much smaller force. This force was fighting bravely; a colossal three-headed dog was using its jaws and claws to massacre any that stood in its way. Leading this small but fierce force was a demon with horns that curved downwards; lightning blue flame erupted from his hands and his immense sword carved a bloody path through the oncoming demon horde. No devil in this force fell, as if they were invincible.

But the real battle was taking place high above the carnage. The monster that must have been Mundus was facing off against the Legendary Dark Knight. His power was something to behold as his sword moved so fast that all Harry could see were silver streaks slicing through the air and the beating of his wings made a dull thud through the howling wind. Sparda was a blurred image to Harry as was Mundus. He frantically tried to hold on to the image but gasped as the Dark Knight turned to face him, locking him in a gaze with his blood red eyes.

"Harry! Harry!" His bedroom came back into focus and Professor Dumbledore's worried face was only inches from his. His arms were grasped tightly around Harry's shoulders as he shook him. He stopped when he realised Harry had come back to 'earth'. "I saw it Professor!" Harry gasped.

"Saw what Harry?"

"The battle, the final one, between him and Mundus. There was a three headed dog, a winged demon and…him."

"Sparda?"

"Yes and Mundus. They were fighting through howling winds and pouring rain and then he turned to face me." He looked up at his Headmaster who was watching him in awe. He stood up and went back to his seat.

"This proves it Harry"

"Proves what?"

"That you are Dante, The Son of Sparda"

**A/N – There it is another chapter! What do you think? Tell me in your REVIEWS. PLEASE REVIEW tell me how I can improve the story and my writing. The next chapter should be up tomorrow. Chapters 2 and 3 were originally just one but it was getting too long so I cut it in half. Remember REVIEW! **

**P.S – Your probably wondering what the 'fire-ball thingy' is right? As you can probably guess that isn't from Devil May Cry and is something of my own invention. It will be explained in the next chapter. There will not be any guns in this story, because of my belief that Harry Potter and guns don't mix, so this may become a mild substitute for Ebony and Ivory.**

**Next Chapter – Rebellion **


	3. Rebellion

**A/N – Hey guys! First and foremost I'd like to say sorry! I thought I would be able to update the next day but then I realised I had an exam the next day and didn't get a chance to go on since. Anyway question answering time.**

**Wolfprincess09 – if you mean Cho bashing as in she's going to be a bitch as a person, then no. Hermione (and a few other girls) just won't like her because of her interest in Harry. Thanks for the review! **

**Exardas – I'm going to have a mix of weapons. I'm very aware of the fact that I don't want Harry to be ridiculously powerful. Some weapons will go to other characters. Thanks for the review!**

**Anyway here we go!**

**Disclaimer – Nope, still don't own anything. **

**The Son of Sparda**

**Chapter 3 – Rebellion**

"I'm who?" Harry asked perplexed.

The old wizard chuckled. "The Son of Sparda"

Harry burst out laughing "Ha! How can I be his son? He lived two thousand years ago!" Dumbledore simply smiled at Harry's protests. "You are, Harry."

"But how?"

"After Sparda defeated Mundus at Arnor, the site of the final battle, he decided to give up his immortality to live in our world. He took a human form, fell in love with a human woman and settled down to enjoy the rest of his life with the one he loved. Now, Harry, Sparda had the gift of foresight-"

"He could see into the future!" Harry cut in amazed.

"Well, he could see flashes, as it were, of the future. In it he could see the power of the human race and the good that it would accomplish. But a great evil stood in its way. This evil threatened to cover the world in shadow for eternity, our race would be forced into slavery by the evil of our own people. Since Sparda saw that humans would not be able to defend themselves from this evil, he fashioned his own intervention."

"What was it?" Harry pressed eagerly.

Dumbledore smiled again "You, Harry" Harry's eyes widened.

"He looked into the future and saw a boy. Pure of heart, brave, loyal and strong. The Legend says that Sparda chose this boy as the saviour of not just his own race but them all. With some of the oldest and purest demonic magic, Sparda projected it into the future infusing this boy with his own blood, granting him all the power and knowledge that he had. After the ritual was complete the boy became Sparda's heir, Dante or the 'Son of Sparda' as he is known in Legend."

Harry gulped. "And…and…that boy is…me?" Dumbledore merely grinned in response. "But it can't be…"

"But why not Harry?" The Headmaster questioned "You have resisted Lord Voldemort five times already at the mere age of sixteen! More than any other on this world. Lost your parents and the only one who came close to that. Faced horrors that no one else has faced and yet you remain pure, you refuse to give in or give up when others would have long, long ago. Today you fought and vanquished demons with ease and survived fatal wounds that would have bought down the strongest man. I suspect that this is the power _'that he knows not'_. What more proof do you want?"

Harry thought over the Professor's words. It was true, every word. He had accomplished feats that no other person had done. But to be the 'Son of Sparda' himself - that was too much. "But Professor, why did you call me Dante?"

"Dante was the name of the Son of Sparda, or more precisely the name that Sparda gave to the boy after the ritual was complete." Dumbledore mused for a second and then said "Well, actually, your full title would be Lord Dante"

Harry sat their, numb with shock. As hard as it was to believe it made sense. "Is that why I knew the demons names? Because Sparda gave me his knowledge?"

"Yes, that would explain it."

"So this 'great evil'" Harry emphasised this with an air quote "I presume it means Lord Voldemort?"

"It would definitely seem that way Harry"

"But…but how did I survive?" asked the still numb Harry.

"Like I said Harry, you underestimate the power of the demons and devils. What made the devils in particular so powerful was their ability to shrug off wounds such as stabs and cuts. Their wounds would simply heal over after the offending weapon was pulled out"

"So they couldn't die?" Harry asked amazed.

"Oh, no. They could die from multiple stab wounds. Their body takes energy to fuel the healing process, and energy is a finite resource. So get stabbed or cut to many times and they would die. However, so great was their skill that they were barely touched. The demons on the other hand, well, let's just say that they were expendable in battle. But make no mistake; a demon is a match for any human or wizard for that matter."

"So there was a social system among demons and devils?"

"Yes. The devils were not nearly as numerous as the demons but were much more powerful; they formed the hierarchy of the race. The demons were the commoners."

Harry was astonished at all this new information; he did find it all fascinating though. Then another question entered his mind. "Professor?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"How do you know all of this?" The old man chuckled. "In my family Harry the story of Sparda is very popular. It was told to me when I was a child; it was my favourite bedtime story." Harry tried to imagine his headmaster as a boy but found it impossible. "Which, Harry, brings us on to the matter of your inheritance."

"My inheritance? Harry questioned confused. Dumbledore merely stood up and went over to something by Harry's bedside. He kneeled down and picked up a beautifully decorated casket which Harry had failed to notice before. It was inlaid with gold that swirled around it, dotted over it were various precious stones mainly rubies. "What is it professor?" asked the gob smacked Harry. Dumbledore smiled, and then drew a finger across the side of what seemed to be the locking mechanism to the casket. Harry could hear various locks click into place and with a single movement Dumbledore lifted the top of the casket, it swung open to reveal-

"Rebellion" Dumbledore whispered. Harry's jaw practically hit the floor as he stared at the most wondrous sword he had ever seen. The sword itself was huge and rested on two silver supports that protruded from the fine velvet that lay on the inside of the casket. The hilt was the deepest black, carved onto it were strange shapes that Harry soon worked out formed into a creature of sorts. Its wings made the side of the hilt, jutting out at an angle. A single ruby fashioned as the eye of the creature. The brilliance of the silver blade was astounding and Harry spent a few moments watching his perfect reflection flash across the metal. The light of the room was reflected onto the wall, so amazing was the craftsmanship. "Take it Harry. Its your's." Harry didn't know why it was his, and he even doubted that he would be able to lift such a huge blade. But the sword called to him. He didn't know how to explain it but it did. He slowly placed his hand on the night black hilt and grasped it tightly, his hand fitting it perfectly. He gradually lifted it at it came free with a click from the silver supports. The sword – Rebellion – was, to Harry's great surprise, as light as a feather, the blade was huge and the sword nearly as tall as Harry himself. He twirled it around marvelling at its deadly beauty. He traced his fingers along the sharp edges of the sword and realised that if he pressed a little harder the blade would draw blood on his fingers. Somehow the blade seemed familiar to Harry, as if it did belong to him. He let go of Rebellion entirely, releasing it from his grip – it floated there in front of him, gently bobbing up and down in the air. Professor Dumbledore looked on in awe at the display of power before him '_Now we have hope' _he thought. Harry grasped the hilt again and, as if he knew what to do, swung Rebellion around and placed it on his back. There was a soft click and the colossal sword was attached to his back, with seemingly no aid, still as light as a feather.

"Well Harry," said Dumbledore smiling "do you need anymore proof?" Harry was lost for words. "How…what…why?" was all Harry managed to croak out. Dumbledore openly laughed now at the dazed look on Harry's face. "Rebellion, Harry, has been in my family for nearly two thousand years. As you can see by the decoration on the casket and the craftsmanship of the sword itself, it is worth millions of galleons."

"Then why haven't members of your family sold it?"

"Do you know who made Rebellion, Harry?" asked the Professor. Harry shook his head. "Sparda himself" he said simply. Harry's eyes bulged in their sockets. "He…made Rebellion?"

"From the research I have done after I received it as my inheritance and the information my father told me, it seems Rebellion was given to my family and the 'giver' asked that it be kept safe till the 'Son of Sparda' arose to claim it. And here you are."

"So this 'giver' was Sparda?"

"I cannot be entirely sure as records were not kept very much in those days. But it would definitely make sense; it explains why the 'Legend of Sparda' is so popular in my family." Harry nodded in agreement, until another question came to mind. "But has anyone used it till now?"

Dumbledore smirked again "No one can, Harry"

"What do you mean?"

"None but the Son of Sparda may wield Rebellion. It was meant for you, Harry, and you alone." Now it was Harry's turn to laugh. "You can't be serious Professor! It's as light as a feather".

He continued to smile at Harry's protests. "I am very serious Harry. Sparda must have charmed Rebellion after he forged it so that no one else could use it. If you would like further proof, place it back in the casket." Harry was still amused at his Headmaster's continued 'silliness', but he removed Rebellion anyway and placed it back. Dumbledore clutched the hilt of Rebellion tightly, took a deep breath and heaved. To Harry's amazement the colossal sword stayed in place, not budging an inch to the professor's efforts. Dumbledore let go and turned back to Harry "Point proven" was all he said.

"But…but you carried it in here!"

"Yes, when placed inside this particular casket Rebellion can be carried around." Dumbledore closed the casket and lifted it off the bed with ease. He set it back down, opened it and looked at Harry "Evidently, Sparda devised a way for people to be able to carry Rebellion around and still not be able to use it. So I think we may assume that Sparda also crafted this casket. Oh, yes, I nearly forgot" The old wizard plunged his hand into the folds of his robes and drew out a sapphire pouch. "This too was given to my ancestors along with Rebellion with the same message. So it to is yours"

"What is it?" Harry asked impatiently. Dumbledore beckoned for Harry's hand, so he spread out his palm and Dumbledore opened the pouch and dropped the most beautiful jewel Harry had ever seen. A gorgeous blood red ruby took up most of the space on the gold base on which it rested. It caught the light astonishingly, making it look even more wondrous that normal. Its edges were decorated with gold that overlapped from the base, and neatly swirled around, but it kept away from the bulk of the ruby. A single gold chain was attached to the amulet, obviously so that someone could wear it. "The Amulet of Sparda. It was so called after it was given to my family"

"It's beautiful" Harry replied still lost in wonder of the gorgeous ruby. He snapped out of his trance and used the chain to hang the amulet from his neck. Then he reached back into the casket, drew Rebellion and he placed it once again on his back with a soft click. Dumbledore admired the sight before him. The ruby that hung from his neck glinted beautifully and Harry certainly did look intimidating with Rebellion. "Now Harry, as I promised in my letter I will explain why you were made Head Boy" he gestured for Harry to take a seat on the bed while he made himself comfortable in the chair. "Oh, right" Harry said with recognition. "If I remember correctly, sir, you said that you didn't make me a Prefect because you thought that I had more than enough responsibility"

"Quite right. But I didn't choose you as Head Boy."

"Err…you didn't?" Harry questioned confused.

"No, the school did."

"The school?" just when Harry thought the day couldn't get any weirder.

"Yes. In my office, behind the desk, is an old piece of parchment. At the end of the school year the names of the boy and girl who are to be the next 'Heads' appear on it."

"Wow"

"If you read 'Hogwarts: A History', its all there.' Harry grinned as his thoughts strayed to Hermione and her love for that book. "Then Hermione would know" Dumbledore grinned. "So" Harry asked "It chose me?"

"Yes, two weeks after all the students departed for the summer, the staff gathered in my office to await the school's choice. I wasn't that surprised but I have to say, Professor Snape had a little outburst." Harry smirked at this as he imagined _Snivellus'_ furious look. "It has nearly been half a millennia since a sixth year was chosen as Head Boy"

"But why me?"

"I would have thought, that now, that was obvious, Harry. You are the Son of Sparda."

"So?"

"So!" exclaimed the Headmaster incredulously. "Harry, the Son of Sparda is a legend, told from generation to generation for countless centuries. To all magical beings you are their saviour."

"Their saviour!" Harry yelled.

"Two hundred years after Sparda's victory the centaurs being powerful in their form of Divination, you will know some of their methods after Firenze's lessons last year," Harry nodded. Firenze the centaur had decided to help Professor Dumbledore fill the role of Divination teacher after Professor Trelawney was sacked by Umbridge, the bitch of a teacher who had made Harry's life hell the previous year. "The centaurs," Dumbledore continued "originally made the prophesy about the fabled Son of Sparda. They were so overjoyed at the prospect of a hero in the midst of the great evil that they saw, that they spread the word among all the magical creatures. So among the magical beings you are their most famous legend as well as a fable among the human race." To say that Harry was stunned was a gross understatement. He was already famous in the wizarding world, but now to be a legend in another! This was definitely going to take some getting used to. "But Harry think of what you have done! You have characteristics that make you a brilliant person, brave, honourable and fiercely loyal to your friends. These are the exact things that the school looks for in its choice, and if I do say so my self, there could be no other to match you. So now Harry, I hope you understand the school's decision." Harry looked down at his feet, embarrassed at the headmaster's praising. He cast around for another topic and another came to mind instantly. "Professor, what was that fire-ball thingy that I used to kill that demon?" Dumbledore thought for a second. "Explain the details to me again, Harry." He nodded and re-told the story of the red fire and swirling chains. "Ah, yes. The Chains of Torment. It was a common power among the devils Harry, each devil having a different coloured flame, but I believe yours would be a bit more powerful considering your background." _The Chains of Torment_ Harry mused _cool name. _"The swirling chains hold the demonic fire within until it is ready to be unleashed. You should be able to call upon it at will. Try it." Harry stared dumbly at Dumbledore. He hadn't the faintest idea where to begin. The old wizard smiled "Concentrate". Harry outstretched his palm, closed his eyes and focused on the image of the Chains of Torment. After a minute or two of no results Harry became impatient. "This is hopeless, Professor." Dumbledore continued to smile at him.

"Don't give up, keep trying" he urged. Harry sighed and outstretched his palm once more and closed his eyes to focus. After a few minutes his palm began to ache from being held up. But he could feel something, his hand was unnaturally warm. "There you go Harry you've done it" Harry opened his eyes. And there in his hand was a ball of crimson flame with shining chains swirling around it. He smiled at his new found power, it was definitely very cool. He picked up a scrunched up piece of parchment from his bed, threw it into the air and sent the chains hurling after it. They connected and the chains immediately unravelled letting the demonic fire consume the parchment. Only bits of ash drifted to the floor. "Well done! You should try perfecting it so you can use it at any time" Harry nodded.

"This is definitely going to take some getting used to though"

"Indeed" Dumbledore thought for a second and then said "If you would like to read more on the subject of demons and devils I believe Ms. Granger's gift has some information."

"Really? Cool, that book has got everything in it." Said Harry and he looked to the magnificent present resting on his bedside table. Dumbledore smiled and then frowned. "The question is Harry how Voldemort was able to summon those demons" Harry thought for a second and then blurted out "The Libor Mortis" Dumbledore gave him a questioning look. Harry didn't know where this knowledge came from but he elaborated. "Not long after Sparda sealed away the demon world a dark wizard did research into summoning demons. He wrote a book – _The Libor Mortis_ - which, legend has it, can summon demons to our world. More powerful demons or even devils take much more energy to summon. However, before the wizard could summon anything to do any significant damage, he was killed. But the Libor Mortis was lost, believed hidden. Many have tried to find it but none have succeeded – until now."

Dumbledore listened intently and then lapsed into deep thought. "I have heard of such a tome, but never believed that it was actually real." Harry nodded "I'm afraid that it is very true professor. And I think that it is safe to assume that Lord Voldemort has found it, since I seem to have been the demons first target"

"Yes – but how and where?"

"I'm afraid that is the limit of my knowledge on the Libor Mortis." They both then slipped back into their own wonderings until Harry asked "Did I know all that because of Sparda's ritual?" Dumbledore grinned

"I expect so, Harry. According to Legend he left you with some of his knowledge"

"Wow, at this rate I'll know more than Hermione." Dumbledore chuckled "That would be almost impossible Harry" They both laughed at this. Hermione was the cleverest witch of her age and did not bother to hide this fact.

"On that note Harry I think I should leave. Miss Granger was in hysterics before I left, and will be eager to hear that you are safe" Dumbledore stood up and reached for his cloak. Harry looked up excitedly "Hermione's there too?"

"Yes she arrived just before we received your letters. She demanded that I take her with me." Harry grinned; he could not wait to see her again. "Oh yes Harry that reminds me. Tomorrow is Sirius's will presentation." Harry face immediately fell, the image of Sirius falling into the veil flashed before his eyes. Dumbledore placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know it hurts Harry, but now it is time to move on. Use you power to help people who are helpless against Voldemort's tyranny. Avenge Sirius' death. Fight for the ones you love." He was right. Harry had spent far too much time wallowing in his own self pity. There were people that cared for him and he had shunned them aside, they didn't deserve that…she didn't deserve that. Harry composed himself and stood up. "I swear to you that even if I die the world will be rid of Voldemort. There will be no dawn for evil." Dumbledore smiled and nodded accepting his answer. "I will come back tomorrow at ten o' clock Harry. Pack your things and be ready." He looked around at Harry's messy room "I daresay that might take a little time" he said with a twinkle in his eye. Harry smiled sheepishly in embarrassment.

"I will see you tomorrow" Harry nodded in response as Dumbledore put on his cloak, picked up Rebellion's empty casket and moved to an open space. Another question came to Harry's mind and he voiced it out loud. "By the way Professor who's the new Head Girl?"

Dumbledore smiled slightly before replying "Miss Cho Chang" and with a crack he was gone. _Why does everything happen to me?_

* * *

Hermione paced the kitchen up and down impatiently. The only thing that was on her mind was Harry, _her Harry. _The Headmaster had left nearly half an hour ago and had still not returned. _Where was he?_ Surely he had to know how much she cared for him. Over the course of the last thirty minutes Hermione had gone over the worst possible scenarios involving Death Eaters capturing him or even worse killing him. _Calm down Hermione! He told you he was fine! _But then again Harry had said that he was fine for the last four weeks when he had obviously not been. The kitchen was dead silent; all the occupants of the house were sitting down at the table and clutching mugs of tea, occasionally sipping it. Hermione however had not touched hers. Mrs. Weasley had an arm around her upset daughter, urging her to drink something. Hermione's impatience got the better of her and she let out a moan of frustration. "Where is he?"

"Hermione, dear, calm down!" scolded her mother.

"Calm! Calm! How can I stay calm mum! Harry's just been attacked!" she screamed.

"But he said he was OK" butted in Ron quietly.

"Oh, Ron, are you thick!" shouted his younger sister "He's been saying he's OK for the last four weeks, and do you really think he is?" Ron shuffled uncomfortably in his seat and muttered "No"

"Look you two; going into hysterics isn't going to help Harry or anyone for that matter" added Lupin. Hermione and Ginny were about to lay into Remus when a crack filled the room. They all turned to the entrance to see Professor Dumbledore standing their, casket in hand and with a big smile on his face. Hermione immediately ran to him. "Professor! What happened! Is Harry OK! Is he hur-"The old wizard lifted up a hand to stem her flow of questions. "Please Miss Granger, Harry is fine" Hermione breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "What happened, Albus? Death Eaters?" asked Remus.

"I'm afraid something much worse"

"What could be possibly worse?" questioned Ginny.

"Demons" replied Dumbledore with a heavy sigh.

"Demons!" shouted Hermione incredulously "But…but they don't exist…do they?" Everyone was staring at Dumbledore wide eyed.

"I'm afraid that they are very real, Miss Granger. From Harry's account Voldemort seems to have found a way to summon them." He then turned to Mr. Weasley "Arthur, call an emergency order meeting tomorrow night and I need to go and inform the new Minister of the situation."

"Of course, Albus" and the red-headed man went to a nearby draw, pulled out a parchment and tapped it with his wand muttering a spell under his breath. Dumbledore then turned to the rest of the assembled group "Harry will be coming to stay here for the rest of the holidays" Hermione, Ginny and Ron looked at him excitedly. "When I mentioned Sirius' will Harry still seemed to be quite upset at the thought. I think it would be good to cheer him up a bit. How about a surprise birthday party for when he comes back after the will tomorrow?"

"That's a wonderful idea Albus!" said Mrs. Weasley "The girls and I will deal with it" Hermione and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Hey! What about us?" complained Ron with Fred and George behind him. "Give me a break Ron; you don't know the first thing about organising a party"

"Yes I do Hermione!" she scoffed.

"Don't worry mum, we'll take of the decorations!" yelled Fred over Hermione and Ron's bickering. Mrs. Weasley nodded and then George yanked Ron away from Hermione and ran upstairs to their stash of invented goods. Ginny then pulled Hermione away to go and organise a quick guest list. She smiled happily at the thought of seeing Harry again. Little did she realise that she wasn't the only girl in the house thinking of Harry.

* * *

Harry woke up after the first good sleep he had had in a month. He grinned as he saw Rebellion resting against his bedside table, the deadly blade reflecting the light perfectly. He sighed, got up, put on his glasses and stood in front of the mirror. Harry definitely did look much healthier than he did yesterday. The Amulet of Sparda glinted beautifully on his chest. He glanced at his watch and was shocked to see that it was already nine thirty. He quickly pulled on a new pair of jeans and a white t-shirt (Harry burnt his blood stained ones yesterday with a Chain of Torment). He then went about the arduous task of clearing up his room. After Professor Dumbledore left last night Harry read up on demons and devils in _Duelling for Masters. _He was surprised to find the Legends of Sparda and the Son of Sparda in the book. It detailed quite a bit about the background of demons and devils, including the magic they used. But Harry found himself disagreeing with some of the theories that the author had, as the knowledge left to him by Sparda kicked in. He practised some stances and swings with Rebellion, even though he didn't know how he knew how to use it. The Chains of Torment ability was something Harry tried to perfect; now he could create one in the space of a few seconds. As Harry finished his packing a crack filled the room and he turned sharply to see Dumbledore smiling at him dressed in his usual robes. "Good morning Harry, or should I call you Dante?"

Harry laughed "No thanks Professor, its still Harry for now." Then Harry realised something "Um…Professor, you didn't…well…tell Ron and Hermione that I'm a…err…half-devil…did you?"

"No Harry I didn't tell them your true identity." He thought for a second and then asked "Would you like my advice on the situation?"

"Please, Professor"

"I would refrain from telling them how you survived or that you are the Son of Sparda."

"Why not?" Harry questioned, he thought that the headmaster would suggest completely the opposite. Dumbledore sighed before elaborating "People inherently fear demons and devils Harry. Springing this on them would take them completely by surprise." Harry nodded but said "But I can't lie to them"

Dumbledore shook his head "I'm not asking you to Harry. By all means tell them, but wait until the world knows who you are. The knowledge that you are the Son of Sparda puts them in great danger." Now it was Harry's turn to sigh, it seemed that anyone who got close to him ended up dead. He definitely didn't want them hurt; he had nearly killed them all a few weeks back. Professor Dumbledore's voice interrupted his thoughts "But Harry I think that you should definitely tell them about the prophesy" Harry sighed again "But Professor won't that put them in danger as well"

"Perhaps, but Harry they deserve to know this, they fought to save that prophesy." Harry nodded then picked up _Duelling for Masters_ and gently placed it into his trunk and closed it. He threw on a thin fleece, swung Rebellion over his back and placed it with a soft click.

"Ready Professor"

**A/N – So how was it? Tell me in your REVIEWS! I hope the chapter doesn't seem too rushed. I would also like to say that this is going to be a fairly serious and realistic story. I've read some DMC/HP crossovers and didn't like them because every chapter Harry was off killing demons in stupid situations. Saying that you can still expect a lot of action. Next Chapter will have Sirius' will.**

**Next Chapter – Untold Truth**

**P/S – Thanks to Arjuna for the Chapter title for the next chapter. By the way if anyone can get me any decent links for sites with info and pics on DMC 2 weapons that will be greatly appreciated. Thanks!**


	4. Untold Truth

**A/N – Hi everyone! I can't believe how many people are visiting this story; I've got almost 3000 hits! That is really cool. The only thing that I ask is that if you read it and like it, then please put a review up! I've got almost fifty now. Sorry that I haven't updated in a few weeks, this is the longest chapter so far nearly seven thousand words and had taken a while to write. There isn't any action in this chapter – its one of those explanation chapters which sets the basis for the rest of the story. I can promise you a HUGE action scene in the next chapter though. OK question answering time-**

**Kazua asked if Harry will get anymore weapons during the course of the story, the answer is yes he will, but I will not reveal which ones.**

**Infinite Freedom had an idea which is on the review section, I can tell you that this will be the case (did you read my mind?) as you will find out in the next section.**

**Leo Lupin asked if Vergil will be present in the story. I can tell you that he will be mentioned in passing but he will not be physically seen, but his samurai sword Yamato will be.**

**I would like to say a BIG thank you to Romulus Magnus, Sk8erny, Exardas, wolfprincess09 who seem to be regular reviewers, thank you for your positive comments. Now on with the story-**

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own HP or DMC!**

**The Son of Sparda**

**Chapter 4 – Untold Truth**

"Harry, I don't think that it's the best idea to walk into Gringotts with a sword over your back" commented Professor Dumbledore smiling.

"Point taken, Professor" Harry thought for a second before saying "I've got an idea" He focused on Rebellion and his new found power. Professor Dumbledore looked on in awe as Rebellion began to shimmer slightly, its image rippling, and then it was completely gone. "Where has it gone Harry?"

Harry grinned back "Oh, its still here" he simply placed his hand where Rebellion's hilt used to be and the space shimmered again and the sword was back in place "See?"

Dumbledore smirked then said "Harry, I want you to take a test."

"Test?" Harry asked confused "What kind of test?" Dumbledore moved to Harry's desk pulled a piece of parchment towards him and wrote a symbol on it, then lifted it up so Harry could see it clearly. "What does this rune stand for Harry?"

"Oh, that's easy, the symbol for power" he replied off handily. It took Harry a few moments before he realised what he had just said, the old wizard was just smiling at him. "Um…how did I know…?"

"Ancient Runes, Harry, was once a language used by magical beings many millennia ago, however, since then it has been lost. Wizards also used to use it for more advanced forms of magic, but as Miss Granger will tell you that most of its uses have been forgotton."

"So all magical creatures spoke the same language?" Harry asked confused. "No, every race had different syllables for the various runes, but they still contained the same meaning."

"But that doesn't explain why I suddenly learned a language" he was still confused, a state in which he found himself in a lot lately.

"It was believed that demons and devils also used this language and naturally knew and spoke it. It was a basis for their more advanced forms of magic. In the common tongue it was called the '_Demonata'._

Harry lapsed into his own thoughts, _God, this is a lot to take on, a new language on top of demonic powers and being able to wield a sword with ease_. Dumbledore's voice broke through his musing

"I suggest you take Ancient Runes for NEWTs Harry" He gave the Professor a questioning look "It will help you perfect it should you need to use the potent magic that it contains." Harry nodded understanding the logic, _great more work_.

"But Professor, I didn't take the subject for OWLs"

"Not to worry Harry, I will talk to Professor Levy and I'm sure that Miss Granger will help you should the need arise." Harry nodded again and focused on Rebellion and made it shimmer and disappear.

"All set Harry? Everything packed?"

"Yup" he pulled his trunk towards the door and lifted Hedwig's empty cage.

"No need Harry, we're Apparating"

"Uh…**we**?

He smiled "Give me the cage and you take the trunk" He handed over the slightly messy cage, and gripped his trunk tightly not knowing what to expect. Professor Dumbledore held out his hand for Harry's and said "Don't let go" Harry's vision suddenly went black and he felt a feeling of compression around his body as if it was trying to suffocate him. Just as quickly as the feeling came, it passed. He looked around and found himself standing in the main hall of Gringotts bank. The hall was just as he remembered it. The main pathway was lined with various desks of goblins stamping sheets of parchment with a bang. Wizards and witches queued up, wanting to make withdrawals and deposits in their vaults. Others were exchanging money from muggle to wizarding and vice versa. Dumbledore released Harry's hand as a goblin came rushing towards them. He looked familiar. "Ah, Mister Potter, glad you could make it at such short notice, Raphoke is waiting for you."

"Griphook?" asked Harry surprised. The goblin stared at him in shock and then bowed deeply.

"I have heard of your greatness Mister Potter but to remember my name is truly an honour. Please follow me Mister Potter; I'm afraid Raphoke can get rather impatient." Griphook then turned and led Harry and Professor Dumbledore down a long passage way off the main hall. The wall was lined with paintings of previous Gringotts owners. Each goblin seemed to want to show off how much they owned and in their portraits wore as much gold as possible with many more finely carved ornaments in the background. "Professor, why was he honoured that I remembered his name?"

"Well, I believe it is because most wizards and witches regard the goblins as inferiors, and treat everyone of them the same way" Dumbledore replied sadly. Harry nodded in understanding. The wizarding world had always treated magical creatures as inferior beings. Lupin was a werewolf and he often suffered at the hands of wizards who wished him ill. Dolores Umbridge was a major part in lowering the status of what she called 'filthy half-breeds'. Griphook continued to lead them down the corridor, occasionally taking turns, as it wound its way through the bank.

"Ah, here we are" said Griphook as they turned a final corridor.

"HARRY!" was all he heard before he was tackled with a hug by someone with brown hair. When he opened his eyes he could see the Weasley's, Remus, Tonks and two people whom Harry presumed were Hermione's parents. She was still clutching him in a bone crushing hug and had buried her head in his chest.

"Let him breathe, dear" said her mother as she made her way towards them along with her husband. She had the same brown hair as her daughter and had a kind face like Mrs. Weasley, although she wasn't plump. Her father was a tall man with a long stride and he came walking towards them. Hermione's parents stood out from the rest of the wizards and witches in the room as they were wearing normal clothes like jeans whereas Mr. Weasley and the older generation were dressed in ankle long robes.

Hermione blushed slightly at her mother's suggestion and pulled her head out from his chest and take a proper look at him. _Wow. _Harry was dressed in simple jeans and a white t-shirt but he looked gorgeous. Then again, Hermione had always thought he looked hot.

"Hey 'Mione" greeted Harry, he was unprepared for how happy he was too see her. He surveyed his best friend up and down. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a pair of jeans a white top with a thin red jacket. Her hair wasn't bushy any more but slick and fine. _Harry! She's your best friend! Can't think that way…can't think that way! _

"Hi, Harry" she was still blushing and staring at Harry until her mother coughed. "Oh…Harry I'd like you to meet my parents" she gestured to her mother and father "Emma and Dan"

"Pleased to meet you Harry, we've heard so much about you from Hermione" and Emma moved forward to shake Harry's hand.

"Please to meet you too Mrs. Granger"

"Just Emma" she corrected.

"Oh, right" he said in embarrassment. Harry turned to her father, but he seemed to be looking Harry up and down as if surveying him. Hermione sent a quick glare in her father's direction. "Oh…nice to meet you" he quickly adopted a warm smile and held out his hand. Harry shook it and wondered why her father would act as if he was meeting his daughter's boyfriend.

"Harry are you all right?" asked Hermione "Professor Dumbledore told us-"

"I'm fine 'Mione" he interrupted and tried to think of a quick lie "I managed to get away before-MMPH" Harry broke off as he was tackled by Ginny into another bone crushing hug.

"Oh Harry! I'm so glad you're OK!"

"Yeah I'm fine Gin" he gave her a squeeze for reassurance. Even though Harry didn't notice it Hermione and her mother were scowling at Ginny.

"All right mate?" greeted his red-haired best friend as he gave Harry a pat on the back. "Yeah. Takes more than demons to take me out" he joked.

Ron was about to reply when he noticed that Ginny still hadn't let go of Harry. "Err…Gin? You can let go of him now. Harry isn't going to be attacked in the middle of Gringotts." Ginny turned a deep shade of red and let go of Harry quickly. Hermione was still scowling. Fred, George and Bill greeted Harry next.

He was enveloped in another hug by Mrs. Weasley and she fussed over him like a mother. "Gave us quite a scare Harry" said Mr. Weasley.

"Yeah Hermione and Ginny were having a right fit" started Fred.

"And we think we know why" finished George slyly. Harry turned to the two in question only to find them blushing furiously. Being the inexperienced dope that he was, Harry didn't pick up any of these signs unlike the others. He was pulled into a gruff embrace by Remus, much to his surprise. He looked just as worn out as the last time Harry had seen him, more evidence of wizarding kind's persecution. "Are you all right?" he asked seriously.

"I'm fine Remus" he replied thinking that he was concerned about last night.

"That's not what I meant" he was looking at Harry straight in the eye and Harry knew that Sirius' death meant just as much to Remus as it did to him. "I'm…" he tried to say 'fine' but words just failed him. He settled for "I've been better" he faked a smile in an effort to comfort his old teacher and friend.

"We all have." Harry sighed and nodded. He was pulled into another quick hug by Tonks and then the door that they were all standing in front of opened and Griphook came out.

"Raphoke is ready and you may all take a seat". They all filled in and Harry took a look around the room. It was a fairly large one with a small stage at the front. On the stage was a small pedestal with a silver cylinder placed on top. Behind the pedestal was another goblin who Harry assumed must be Raphoke. In front of the stage were chairs arranged so that each had a clear view of the pedestal. "Ah, welcome. Please take seat" acknowledged Raphoke. Harry sat at the front, Hermione took a seat on his left and Remus on his right. Everybody else sat down and made themselves comfortable. Raphoke surveyed the group "I do believe we are waiting for two more." Just as he said that the door burst open and two unwanted people marched in – Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. Harry and the others shared looks and Ron's ears turned red "What are _they_ doing here?" Harry had expected something like this. The Malfoys were technically part of the Black family.

"Potter!" yelled Malfoy when he caught sight of Harry and the other occupants. "What are you doing here? And the Mudblood?" gasps ran through the seated. Ron, Fred, George and Bill made furious moves toward Draco, but stopped when they heard Harry's deadly voice. "Call her that again Draco and I swear to you that you'll live to regret it" All eyes turned to him but he continued to look at Draco straight in the eye. The Slytherin shuffled uncomfortably and moved away. "Arthur" greeted his mother. Mr. Weasley didn't respond. They took a seat at the back and remained silent.

"Err…well…now that we are all here we may begin" began Raphoke uncomfortably. "We are here for the hearing of the will and last testament of Sirius Orion Black. Now let us begin." He moved toward the silver cylinder that was placed on the pedestal and pressed a small button on the flat surface. It slowly started to melt down and released a white wisp of smoke. Harry gasped as the smoke took the form of a ghostly white Sirius sitting down on a chair. Harry just stared at the image of his godfather who looked exactly as he remembered him. Hermione slid her hand into Harry's for comfort and he smiled at her in thanks.

"Well…err…hi everyone" and the image waved awkwardly "If you're hearing this then I've gone and killed myself someway or another. I'm sorry about that I would have definitely liked to have lived to see my name cleared and swallowed up Peter but…well…you know…things change. Now the following is the latest record of my will and I will recite as follows:" The image cleared its throat and said:

"To Molly and Arthur Weasley, thank you for being the parents that Harry never had, I give to you the sum of ten thousand Galleons." All the Weasleys gasped and Mr and Mrs. Weasley looked at each other in shock. Ron had a huge grin on his face. Harry was happy that Sirius had included something for them. If anyone deserved a big sum of money, it was the Weasleys.

"To Fred and George Weasley, I heard that the joke shop is doing really well thanks to Harry's investment. No doubt you'll want to start new branches and expand. So with that in mind I give the only premises that I have in Hogsmeade to you." Fred and George's face lit up. "God knows we all need a laugh at a time like this."

"To Ginny Weasley, I give you half of my mum's makeup and magic styling potions and all her dresses, robes and _very_ expensive clothes, bar one dress. I'm sure that you'll love them. They were the only things that weren't enchanted or dangerous in one way or another." Harry turned to Ginny who was sitting next to Hermione and gaping at Sirius' image. It quickly turned to a smile and she leaned over to look excitedly at her mum.

"To Ronald Weasley, thank you for being Harry's best mate for the last five years, especially since that…that aunt and uncle of his treat him so badly. I give to you my collection of vintage broomsticks. If anyone will appreciate them it's definitely you." Ron bounced up and down happily in his seat.

Sirius' face now turned to anger momentarily before resuming a forced smile "To Narcissa and Bellatrix, my only living cousins, its not too late you know. In my written will I have sent you both divorce papers. That is all I can give you while you still ally yourself with…_him_" All faces fell on Narcissa and she turned a deep shade of red. _Probably because she didn't get anymore money_ thought Harry _stupid bitch_.

Sirius then adopted a warm smile "To Nymphadora Tonks, my favourite niece, I give you five thousand Galleons." Tonks smiled at the image and nearly burst into tears, but Remus put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"To Remus Lupin. Ah, Remus my old friend, you and James were like...no _are_ my brothers. Please, take care of Harry. If I'm gone he needs someone. If Harry will permit it then I would like you to stay at…you-know-where from now on. I also give you all my robes and the sum of ten thousand Galleons. Please let me give you in death what you would not allow James and me to give you in life. I also pass on my godfather title of Harry to you." Remus nodded, he too looked close to tears. He turned to Harry, now his godson and smiled at him. Harry smiled back; glad to have someone he could one day call father.

"To Hermione Jane Granger," Sirius smiled "thank you for being Harry's best friend and his rock, for standing by him whatever happened and for never abandoning him. In the Black family vault Hermione, is a letter from me that will be given to you later today. Read it, but remember that is for you only. I give you the other half of my mum's makeup and styling potions and the one dress that was left out from Ginny. It is absolutely beautiful and you would look stunning in it. The Black family libraries' entire contents now belongs to you." Hermione smiled happily; at the thought of all the books she could devour "I also give you one thousand galleons". She froze in shock, she turned to her parents who were also flabbergasted. Harry squeezed her hand, which had still not left his. She turned and smiled at him.

Sirius now sighed and continued "Harry," Harry's eyes immediately swivelled to the image of his godfather which was looking directly at him. "I'm sorry Harry, that I can't be with you. To see you become an amazing man and the hero of our world." Harry's eyes started to swell up with tears. Hermione squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I'm sorry that I never got to spend as much time with you as I would have wanted, I'm sorry that I've gone and thrown my life away so casually." The image sighed once more "There's so much that I want to say to you and it's in a letter in the vault like Hermione's. Harry, you are like my son, my only reason for being. With that in mind I name you my heir. That means you get ownership access to the family vaults, and I can tell you that there are a lot of them. You inherit all the estates and houses dotted all over the country, which includes you-know-where. The money is yours too, minus the figures listed in the will."

Now Sirius smiled "I can probably bet that Draco Malfoy is here hoping that he'll get named the heir, and get all the money. Ha! Well I can tell you one thing Draco – you're getting jack all!" Malfoy turned deep red in fury. "Actually, on second thoughts, strike that. I give Draco Malfoy two Sickles so he can get a decent haircut. Harry tells me it's awful" The room erupted into laughter, even the goblins were grinning, trying desperately to hide it. Ron was in stitches and was gripping the chair to stop him from falling. Harry was laughing his head of too. Even Professor Dumbledore was trying to refrain from the temptation.

"POTTER! I'll get you for this! You've taken away my inheritance! My fortune! MY MONEY!" He stood up and he and his mother marched toward the door only to be stopped by Griphook. "Mr. Malfoy sir," The goblin held out his hand which had two shiny silver coins in it "your two sickles, sir" The room once more fell into laughter. Ron was having the time of his life. Malfoy snatched the coins and swiftly left the room, followed by his mother.

After the laughter had died down the image of Sirius continued. "I know you've never been the one for material possessions, Harry, but I'm sure you'll enjoy having some of the stuff." The image sighed once more "Harry, my boy, I have a fair idea what the weapon we were guarding is. I don't think anybody knows what it exactly says apart from Dumbledore, and I'm sure he'll tell you when the time is right. Harry, no one deserves that fate, no one. No matter what, nobody deserves to carry the burden of the world on their shoulders. But you _must fight_, Harry. You are more powerful than any of us, yes, even Dumbledore. I think you know that it will come down to you and him in the end. Fight, Harry. Fight for all those who can't defend themselves from his tyranny. Fight for the ones you love. Fight and win. If you ever need help, turn to Remus, he's smarter than he looks." He smiled warmly at Harry as smiles drew across the other's faces "Bye, and here's hoping I won't see you _too_ soon" Tears had leaked down Harry's face during Sirius' speech and he hadn't noticed until he had stopped. He moved to wipe them away but that job was already being done for him. Hermione gently drew a finger over his cheeks to wipe away his tears. He smiled at her and she squeezed his hand which she still had not let go of.

"Albus," resumed Sirius "I don't think that I have anything that you would need or accept, so all I can say that if Harry allows it, you can continue using you-know-where as headquarters, and please watch out for him." Dumbledore nodded. "Well bye everyone and take care of Harry." With that the smoky image began to unravel and drift slowly back into the now reforming silver cylinder, leaving it the way it was before. There was silence in the room for a few minutes, and then Raphoke stood up and went to the pedestal, removed the cylinder and placed a few notes down instead.

"Now that we have all heard the will, its contents are being made official and as I speak and the appropriate transactions are taking place." He turned to Harry "Mister Potter as said in the will you are now the Head of the Black house and have acquired everything in the various vaults, including magical items and clothing. All bonds, stocks and shares are now yours as well as estates, plots of land and housing. You are also the sole heir of the House of Potter Gryffindor-"

"WHAT!" yelled Harry in surprise "Potter Gryffindor?" In fact the entire room was in shock except the two goblins. "Yes Mister Potter. The House of Potter is the direct descending House from Godric Gryffindor's. That makes you his direct descendant." Harry just sat there numb with shock. "As I was saying, the combined wealth of the Noble and most Ancient House of Black and the Gallant House of Potter Gryffindor would be too large to even try to estimate. I think that it is safe to say Mister Potter that you are one of the richest wizards alive."

"But that can't be right, my vault didn't have that much money in it!" protested Harry.

"No Mr. Potter, the vault you are referring to is the fund set aside for you by your parents for your schooling. There are other vaults containing your parents' wealth. Would you like a letter sent to you detailing you of your current properties and wealth?"

Harry was still flabbergasted as well as the rest of the room. "Mister Potter?"

"Um…err…I guess so…"

"Very good. That letter will be sent to you later today. Now, that concludes the final will and testament of Sirius Orion Black. Mister Potter I suggest you visit the main vault, if there are any items you would like to withdraw as well as money, feel free too." Harry nodded in approval. "Well, that is all thank you for coming". Everybody stood up and left the room. Professor Dumbledore came over to Harry once there were outside. "How are you feeling Harry?" Harry was still in a state of shock. He was the heir of Gryffindor! _And Sparda_ came a voice from his mind.

"Well I…don't actually know Professor" Dumbledore chuckled quietly.

"It was a shock for me too"

"You didn't know?" asked Harry surprised. He shook his head.

"I guessed, but I didn't know for sure, this answers why you were able to pull his sword from the Sorting Hat." Dumbledore explained "A word of advice Harry, you might want to keep an eye on Mister Malfoy. He seemed terribly angry, though I'm sure that due to recent revelations you can handle anything that might come your way" He winked at Harry, not wanting to say anything more because Hermione was standing next to him, she gave Harry a confused look. He just shrugged in response. Dumbledore then turned to the rest of the group who were chatting away. Ron, Fred, George and Bill were still laughing at Malfoy's humiliation. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were talking excitedly about the makeup and dresses, whereas Mr. Weasley, Tonks and Remus were talking about all the money they had received. "Excuse me everyone," The group turned to look at Dumbledore "I suggest we make a plan for the day. I will accompany Harry to the Black Family vault. Miss Granger you and your parents might want to come with us to pick up your letter." Hermione and her parents nodded "Molly, would you like to finish your shopping today?"

"Yes Albus, we might as well get everything over and done with." Dumbledore nodded. "All right we shall all do our shopping and meet and Flourish and Botts at one. Remember we all have to be at you-know-where around that time." Harry turned to Hermione.

"Why do we have to be back at one?"

"Oh, you'll see" she said with a sly smile. The group started to disperse and head back to the main hall to get a cart to their respective vaults. "I can't wait to see all the money!" yelled Ron. Harry was truly happy for them. The Weasleys had never had much money. They all went off to their own vault. Tonks convinced Remus to go to his vault to withdraw some money to buy himself some new robes. "And you can burn the ones you're wearing when you get home." That left just Harry, Dumbledore and the Grangers. "Well shall we-"

"Mister Potter?" Harry spun around and behind him was Griphook. "Would you like me to show you the Black family vault?"

"Oh…thank you Griphook, that'll be great"

"Then please follow me" He made his way down the corridor and led them to the main underground area where they could take a cart. Emma and Dan began talking to Professor Dumbledore and Harry engaged Hermione in conversation. "How has your summer been so far, Hermione?"

"It's been good, apart from the fact that you didn't write to me _at all_" she threw Harry a glare. He smiled awkwardly. "Sorry 'Mione. I just…miss him" he finished in a whisper. Hermione put an arm around him "I know Harry. Everything will be OK."

"I hope so." Hermione seemed to realise something and jumped up and down. "What did you get in your OWLs Harry?" she asked excitedly.

Harry laughed "Tell me yours first". She blushed crimson and said.

"Ten Outstanding and one 'E' for Defence Against the Dark Arts." Harry grinned "That's brilliant 'Mione!" She blushed again at Harry's praise.

"Thanks, what about you?" He recited his grades as they walked, and told her about achieving the highest mark in Defence Against the Dark Arts ever. She gasped at this and gave him another hug. "Oh, Harry that's brilliant!"

"Yeah, gave me a shock too. Oh, look" he plunged his hand into his jeans' pocket and pulled out his shiny red Head Boy badge and held it in front of her. She gave a squeal of surprise and delight and threw her arms around him again, stopping him in his tracks. "What is it, dear?" asked Emma as she noticed this. "Mum! Harry's Head Boy!" Emma also looked surprised. "That's brilliant but Harry isn't in his final year yet."

"Well you see…" Hermione then explained in full about the system to choose new Heads. He could tell that Hermione took after her mother as Emma was listening intently to her daughter's explanation and smiled inwardly to himself. Dan, on the other hand, was like Harry, and could only take a certain amount of knowledge before he became bored. He sped up a bit to walk with Harry. "Congratulations"

"Thanks Mr. Granger" he was happy that Mr. Granger liked him after his unusual behaviour of their first meeting.

"Just Dan, Harry" he corrected.

"Oh, right" Harry and Dan got to talking. Dan asked Harry many questions about Gringotts and the vault system. He had never been this far in and always just exchanged money over the counter. He listened intently to Harry's explanation of the various parts of the bank, and had the same interest with the magical world as Mr. Weasley had with the muggle one. Harry decided that he quite liked Dan; he was an interesting person to talk to. Dumbledore soon joined in with the conversation.

"Right Mister Potter just hop into the cart and we can be on our way." explained Griphook. Harry jumped in and Hermione took a seat next to him with her parents and Professor Dumbledore sitting behind. They had another roller coaster ride which Emma and Dan found to be quite an experience, and one they hoped they would not have to do very often. The speeding cart came to a halt right outside vault number seven hundred and eleven. "Vault seven hundred and eleven, the main Black family vault" announced Griphook. Harry and the others quickly jumped out of the cart, their heads still spinning. Only Professor Dumbledore seemed unfazed.

Griphook pulled out a shiny gold key from his pocket and stuck it in the lock of the vault and twisted. Harry heard multiple locks click into place, many more than he remembered hearing for his own vault. The magnificent door swung open and Hermione and her parents gasped in surprise. Harry was too shocked to even say anything, his jaw hung loosely on its hinge. Money. That was it in a nutshell – Money – and lots of it. Shiny gold galleons were stacked in piles and reached all the way to the ceiling, followed closely by silver sickles and bronze knuts. The vault was HUGE, at least the size of the Great Hall. Lining the walls were hundreds of books, magical artefacts and ornate robes.

"Mister Potter there are four more similar vaults like this, although they are slightly smaller" Harry just gaped at the goblin who placed the key into his hand. Hermione squealed and ran to the nearest shelf and started skimming through the names of books, picked one out and sat down on one of the many couches dotted around the vault. Professor Dumbledore was absent mildly looking at one of the artefacts and Hermione's parents were still gaping and the colossal pile of gold in front of them.

Harry was less interested in the gold and more curious about the artefacts in the vault. He moved to the walls and started to browse through them. There were loads, ranging from magical tea sets to weapons. As Harry continued looking around he saw racks and racks of finely carved swords. Many had inlaid jewels with the blades made out of pure gold or silver, though, in Harry's opinion, none of them matched up to the magnificence of Rebellion. Then Harry came to the robes section. There were simple garments as well as ornate dress robes, made of pure silk. Harry also noticed many old battle robes, their armour made from dragon hide. Harry considered taking one of these with him, they would be a great help in a fight. But one of them caught his eye. It was simple, no where near as glorified as the other battle robes, but this was the main reason it attracted him. It was in fact just a simple red robe, shaped a lot like a muggle jacket. It had a few shapes and patterns on it but nothing fancy, yet it had a certain elegance to it. Harry turned around and spotted Professor Dumbledore browsing nearby and he called him over.

"Professor, what's this?" His headmaster came striding over and surveyed the simple yet elegant battle robe.

"Ah, yes, Sirius told me about this. It is an old battle robe Harry, as you might have guessed. It is made from the essence of a Chinese Fireball's hide. The thinnest and most flexible part of it. Numerous charms have been placed on it, such as a resistance to curses and jinxes. It is designed to provide the user with maximum comfort and agility as well as a good amount of protection." Harry lifted the robe off its hook and put it on. Instantly Harry could feel the many wards placed on it come alive, his already heightened senses from his demonic powers were improved to the extent that he was subconsciously aware of everything around him. The blood red robe extended right down and passed his knees. Strangely it had a collar which made Harry look very cool indeed. _This is amazing! _Harry quickly took a look around to make sure nobody but Professor Dumbledore was looking, and made the robe shimmer and disappear like Rebellion. He gave Dumbledore a wink and walked back to the entrance.

Hermione was still on the couch reading and her parents were examining some of the artefacts. "Griphook?" The goblin scurried up to Harry.

"Yes Mister Potter?"

"I was wondering if their was a way for me to take more money in something portable, rather that lugging it around in a few big pouches."

"Of course Mister Potter, one moment," the goblin ran to the entrance and took an unremarkable pouch and what appeared to be a notebook from one of the shelves next to the door "this pouch can carry up to one thousand galleons Mister Potter, which should solve your problem. And being raised in the muggle world, you might recognize this." He showed Harry the item that he mistook for a notebook.

"A chequebook?"

"Yes, it functions in the same way except that instead of your signature you must place your wand tip on it to verify your identity." He held out the pouch and the magical cheque book, Harry took them after saying thank you. The goblin went back to his previous post by the entrance of the vault. Harry quickly moved to the colossal pile of gold and started scooping in as many galleons, sickles and knuts into the bottomless pouch. As soon as he finished the others came over. "Finished, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Yup," He noticed that Hermione had a couple of books under her arm, he immediately knew what she would ask next and decided to answer first "sure Hermione". She gave him a questioning look.

"You can take the books," he smiled at her, as she blushed.

"Thanks Harry. And I found the letters." She handed Harry a letter addressed to him in Sirius' handwriting and pocketed her own, Griphook came up to them after that.

"All finished Mister Potter?"

"Yes Griphook, can you take us back now?"

"Of course, but first," he fiddled around in his small pockets and pulled out three velvet boxes, ones that rings are usually kept in. "Your mother's engagement ring as well as your parents' wedding rings" He handed them to Harry who took them with awe. Each ring was in a red velvet box. Harry slowly prized open the engagement ring's box, and Hermione gasped behind him. It was simply beautiful. The gold was stunning, swirling around a perfect red ruby, which was just as perfect as the Amulet of Sparda's. The wedding rings were of a similar design, but his mother's had more than one ruby. He placed the rings carefully in his pocket "Thank you, Griphook," said Harry who truly meant it "but how did you get it?"

"Your godfather in his written will, asked that it be given to you from your vault, he feared that you might not actually find them" he explained. Harry nodded and they left the vault and jumped back into the cart. Hermione took the time to explain in detail to Harry what and why she was taking her subjects for NEWTs. "Oh, yeah, I'm taking Ancient Runes for NEWTS." Harry said, Hermione looked surprised.

"But Harry you haven't taken it for OWLs!"

"Well I just read tonnes of books over the last few weeks I think I've got it nailed now. Professor Dumbledore gave me a little test and he thinks I'm good enough." Hermione was amazed. Ancient Runes was arguably the most difficult subject next to Arithmancy, and Harry had understood all the difficult theory in a few weeks. To Harry's complete surprise Hermione had bought his awful lie and now just looked happy. She was in fact thrilled to be able to spend more time with Harry, away from Ron.

"So what subjects are you taking?" she asked. Harry had decided on his subjects the night before and filled out his form, but he had not had a chance to send it off yet.

"Well, obviously Defence Against the Dark Arts," Hermione nodded and silently urged him to continue, hoping that all her subjects were the same as his. "Ancient Runes, Potions, Charms, Care for Magical Creatures and Transfiguration." Hermione squealed in happiness, he was doing the exact same subjects as her, apart from the fact that she was taking Arithmancy as well. When she explained this to him he just gaped at her.

"You're taking _seven_ NEWTs?" she blushed but then protested.

"You're taking six!" Harry smiled at her sheepishly.

"Yeah…well," Hermione sighed in exasperation as they left Gringotts and made their way through the crowds in Diagon Alley to do their shopping. They visited Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, for new school robes as theirs were several inches short at the arm and leg. Also on their school lists were dress robes. Harry grimaced at this; his last experience at a ball was a disaster. He had not gone with the girl he had liked and ended up staring at her and not paying any attention to Parvati, the girl he ended up taking. Thoughts of the Yule Ball sent him thinking about Cho. He had treated her awfully last year, and had just been too stubborn to accept it. He seemed to be treating a lot of people badly lately. Harry resolved to apologise to Cho, he figured that he would be seeing a lot of her this year as she was Head Girl. Hermione, on the other hand, had the total opposite attitude to Harry, and was fretting about which dress to get. Emma suggested that she look at the dress Sirius left for her, she happily agreed. As they walked to the Apothecary Harry voiced his concerns about finding a date for the night, it had been a pain to find anyone. "Maybe I shouldn't go"

"Oh, come on Harry! You won't have a problem finding a date!" she exclaimed. Harry was confused. "Why?"

"Why! Why! Harry haven't you been reading the Daily Prophet?"

"Of course not, load of rubbish" said Harry remembering when the Daily Prophet had spread lies about him which convinced many of his fellow students that he was a lying madman and that Professor Dumbledore was going senile.

"Not anymore, now they've completely turned around," explained Hermione "they can't stop praising you. They're even calling you the Chosen One, the only person who can free us from Voldemort, which is of course total rubbish." Harry quickly looked down at his shoes, knowing that was probably the only thing that the Prophet had guessed right. Hermione had not noticed this and continued. "Anyway, my point is Harry that now you're a hero and one of the most fanciable guys around" Harry scoffed into his ice cream, which they had bought at Florean Fortescue's Parlour, and stared at Hermione.

"You're pulling my leg!"

"I am not" said Hermione, annoyed that Harry didn't believe her "girls will be queuing up to ask you out." Harry found the fact that girls would actually be interested in him, an OK looking sixteen year old, hard to believe. They stocked up on their potions ingredients at the Apothecary, buying much more than usual since they were taking NEWTs and new substances were needed for more complex potions.

Emma, Dan and Professor Dumbledore decided to wait for them at Flourish and Botts while they browsed around. Harry was sure that he had seen glimpses of Alastor Moody, the ex-Auror, but every time he looked back he was gone. He was no doubt following Harry, to make sure nothing happened to him. Harry found this quite unnecessary since a Death Eater was no more of threat than an ant with his new powers. They continued to wander the shops, stopping to buy essential purchases like new quills and ink, and less essential items such as sweets and drinks at a few stalls. Many people stopped them to shake Harry hand, and several kids pointed at him. Harry soon became annoyed at this, and he flattened his hair in an attempt to cover his scar.

Harry and Hermione soon came to Quality Quidditch Supplies, his favourite shop in the whole street, and he asked Hermione if they could just have a look. She agreed and followed Harry inside. As soon as he pushed the door open and entered the store his jaw dropped in awe. There on a podium, with drooling children and wide-eyed wizards and witches gathered around, was a new broom. It was the most amazing broom Harry had ever seen; even Hermione seemed captivated by it. The streamlined handle was a shade of brown that bordered on a deep red. Each twig was perfectly carved to create the perfect shape and on the top of the handle, written in gold flaming letters was-

"The Phoenix…"

**A/N – So what do you guys think? Please tell me in your reviews! Do you like the name 'Chains of Torment'? I hope that Harry and Hermione scenes were OK, if not please tell me and give suggestions and I'd be happy to re-submit. Can anyone tell me if they know what the name of the tower that Dante goes into in Devil May Cry 3 is? Just so you know the 'Untold Truth' was the fact that Harry was Gryffindor's heir, I couldn't think of a better name since nothing amazing happens in this chapter. Credit goes to Arjuna for the chapter title**

**Next Chapter – Devil's Tower**

**P.S – thanks to Phoenix Flame Dude for help and ideas for the story.**


	5. The Devil's Tower

**A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry this update has taken a while. I've had GCSEs the last couple of weeks and have been revising for them. But here's the next update with the fight scene that I am particularly proud of. A BIG thank you once again to all my reviewers and all the people who sent me messages asking if I am going to finish this story. I can assure you know that I am going to finish it even it is the last thing I do. Anyway here we go – Chapter five. Enjoy!**

**The Son of Sparda**

**Chapter 5 – The Devil's Tower**

The Phoenix reflected the sunlight beautifully and captivated the entire crowd gathered around. Harry and Hermione nudged their way through the people till they stood at the front and could read the silver plaque below the broom.

_The Phoenix_

_From the makers of the Firebolt comes the new and incredible Phoenix. The fine handle is made from the rare fire ash tree, creating the most amazing racing broom yet. Each twig has been designed to give the most streamline shape possible. Every broom is hand made by master-craftsmen, and has been honed to aerodynamic perfection, giving the Phoenix unsurpassable balance and speed. The Phoenix has an acceleration of 0-200 miles an hour in ten seconds and incorporates state-of-the-art anti-theft and braking charms. Price on request. _

"Wow, the fire ash…" mused Hermione. Harry gave her a questioning look.

"It's one of the rarest trees in the world. It has very potent magical abilities, the essence of the bark is used in healing potions among other things. The tree is constantly above a hundred degrees causing it to randomly burst into flame and yet it is immune to fire," she paused and took a breath before continuing "Like I said it's really rare, the broom must cost a fortune…" Harry's gaze returned to the wondrous broom in front of him. The only time he had ever wanted something so badly was when he first saw the Firebolt. Many people in the crowd were talking to their neighbours "Maybe I could afford it if I sell my house" a few kids were practically begging their parents to get it for them.

_Price on request _thought Harry the broom probably did cost a fortune; he would love to own one though. "Buy one" said Hermione. He turned to her and looked at her as if she was mad. "Buy one" she repeated.

"You've got to be joking!"

"No I'm not," she corrected "You can easily afford one Harry, go on, treat yourself." she urged "It's your birthday!" Harry smiled at her and considered her words. It was true – he could easily afford one, thanks to Sirius naming him his heir. Maybe he should…

"Go on!" she pressed.

"All right" he resigned and took her hand and led her to the counter. The wizard behind it noticed Harry's scar straight away.

"Harry Potter!" he yelled. Harry and Hermione quickly shushed him and he immediately fell silent when he realised that the crowd had turned around. He quickly picked up a magazine and pretended he hadn't said anything. The crowd soon lost interest and went back to drooling over the broom.

"Sorry" the wizard apologized in a whisper as he put the magazine down.

"It's OK" said Harry.

"So, what can I do for you Mister Potter?" he asked eagerly.

"I was wondering how much the Phoenix costs?" The wizard smiled slightly.

"The Phoenix costs eight thousand five hundred galleons Mister Potter." Harry's eyes widened at the huge figure. The wizard then elaborated.

"Each broom is hand made and the wood as you may have read is from the rare fire ash tree. This adds to the quality of the broom as well as the price. I doubt you will see it during the League and maybe only one or two during the World Cup." Harry was having second thoughts now; he didn't like spending too much money. But Hermione on the other hand was having none of it. "Go on, Harry." Harry made up his mind.

"I'd like to buy one please," The wizard's eyes widened but it then turned to a grin. "I'm going to get a huge bonus!" He quickly reached under the counter and pulled out an order form. "The Phoenix will take approximately four weeks to make Mister Potter, since it's not mass-produced." Harry nodded, but didn't think that he would be able to wait that long. The wizard handed Harry the form and asked him to fill in the details. When he got to the delivery address he turned to Hermione "Where shall I ask them to deliver it? The owl won't be able to get into…you-know where." Hermione thought for a second before saying "Write down Hogwarts, if it's only ready in four weeks" Harry nodded and wrote down _Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts Castle. _He then filled out the rest of the form and handed it back to the wizard. "Now Mister Potter what will be your method of payment?"

"Can I pay by cheque?" he asked.

"Of course" Harry plunged his hands into his pockets and pulled out the cheque book that Griphook had given him. He wrote a cheque for eight thousand five hundred galleons, and as Griphook had instructed, placed his wand tip on the cheque in the indicated spot. It glowed for a second before Harry's full name appeared in shining red. The wizard asked him to do the same for the order form and that was it.

"Thank you very much Mister Potter, as I said your new broom will arrive in about four weeks." He looked more excited than Harry. They both thanked the wizard and with one more look at the amazing broom left the store and headed to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

On the way Hermione was building up the courage to ask Harry a question that she had wanted ask for a while now, she only hoped that he didn't burst out laughing. "Um…Harry?"

"Yeah" he wasn't really paying attention, just daydreaming about his new broom.

"Can I ask you a favour?" His head snapped back to her. "Yeah sure, go ahead."

She took a deep breath before saying "Canyougivemeflyinglessons?"

"What?" he had caught the words 'flying' and 'lessons', but was surprised to hear Hermione using them in the same sentence.

She took another deep breath before repeating more slowly "Can you give me flying lessons?" Harry just stared at her. "Why?" It was going well so far, Hermione thought, he hadn't laughed. "Because I want to get over my stupid fear of heights and," she now spoke in a whisper "I was thinking of trying out for the team" She looked up to find Harry still staring at her.

"Oh I knew this was a stupid idea!" she yelled.

"No! No it's a great idea Hermione. I just thought you hated Quidditch" he replied.

"I don't _hate_ Quidditch; I was just never interested in it too much because I didn't like heights." Her confidence was bolstered when Harry didn't laugh so she ploughed on ahead. "So…will you teach me?" she asked hopefully.

"'Course I will!" he responded happily. He always wanted to get Hermione over her fear. "You will!" she said excitedly. "Yup, but why ask me?" Now Hermione laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous Harry, you're the best flier in the school" He was about to protest when he realised that she was right. The only time he had actually missed the Snitch was when he was attacked by Dementors in his third year.

As Harry and Hermione entered the Weasleys Wizard Wheezes they noticed that it was packed with customers. He stared around, looking at the boxes stacked to the ceiling. There were Skiving Snackboxes, of which the Nosebleed Nougat was the most popular. There were bargain bins full of trick wands, packs of enchanted quills that squirted ink at the user if they tried to use it and bags of foul-smelling Dungbombs. Harry stared in awe at all the stuff around him and knew that his money had not gone to waste. Fred and George came bounding up to them a few minutes later. "Like it Harry?" asked Fred.

"It's amazing!" They both laughed.

"What about you Hermione?" She was looking at one of the classroom day-dreaming potions on the wall. "It is really good magic, I'll give you that." George smiled. Then both of them turned to Harry again. "We want to have a word with you Harry" started George.

"Yeah, we were at our vault today after the will hearing-"

"And a few goblins came in and deposited another thousand galleons-"

"You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" finished Fred. Harry blushed. Hermione turned to him in shock. "You gave them _another_ thousand Galleons!"

"Yeah well, they can put it to better use than me." Harry had in fact asked Griphook to donate another thousand to Fred and George before they left Gringotts. "Thanks mate, but you really didn't have to"

"Look at it this way," argued Harry "you can use it to get that branch in Hogsmeade started." They both thanked him again and told him that he could take whatever he wanted for free. Fred looked at his watch and gasped "Is that the time! Sorry Harry but we really must get back to you-know where." George winked at Hermione, and both of them picked up a couple of bags near the counter and apparated away. "What was that all about?" asked Harry.

"Don't know" answered Hermione innocently. Harry frowned at her before taking a few of the trick wands. She refrained from buying anything and tried to maintain her 'Prefect attitude'. They both left after that and headed back to Flourish and Botts. As they walked through the streets Harry noticed Hermione staring at him. "What?"

"You really are and amazing person Harry," she said smiling at him. Harry blushed slightly "You give freely without any thought of gain." He muttered a thank you before they entered Flourish and Botts, which was also packed. They deposited their shopping by Emma, Dan and Professor Dumbledore before heading off to find the books they needed for this year. He pulled out _Advanced Ancient Runes _and flicked through it before yanking out another copy for Hermione. They paid for them and Hermione headed off to find a book for a 'bit of light reading'. "But you've got all those books at the library in you-know-where!" he yelled after her. She ignored him completely and disappeared in the crowd. Harry sighed and wondered off, looking for a particular section. He soon found it – _Mythical Creatures_.

He traced his finger over the spines of the books as he read through the titles. Most were about either rare or extinct species. Others were about creatures that wizards believed never existed. Harry, however, knew this not to be the case, as the knowledge left to him by Sparda kicked in. The _Fuego Liona_, or literally translated the 'Fire Lion', for example, was believed to be a total myth, a tall tale told by Spanish and Portuguese wizards to their children when they came back from various overseas colonies. Harry had vivid images of a fuego liona in his mind, majestic beasts, resembling a lion in every way except for the fact that their manes and hair were actually fire. Harry continued to skim through the books and soon found one that was on the topic he was looking for. _Hell's Fury by Artos Cravant_. Harry pulled the book from the shelf and skimmed through it. To his immense surprise the book detailed everything about Demons and Devils, even including hand drawn images of them, with great accuracy. He tucked the book under his arm and made his way back to the counter, paid for it and went in search of Hermione. He found her already standing by the entrance.

"There you are!" she exclaimed "Where've you been?"

"Just got a book" he lifted it up to show her the title, she nodded and pulled him towards her. "Come on! We're going to be late!"

"Late for what?" she didn't answer and yanked him out the doorway to her parents and Professor Dumbledore. "All finished?" Harry nodded in reply. Dumbledore held out a book and instructed them all to "hold on tight." Harry guessed it was a portkey and grabbed it and awaited the uncomfortable experience. "One…two…three" He felt the familiar jerk behind his navel and then he was spinning, Hermione right next to him, before he landed unceremoniously in a heap on the floor of the kitchen, Dumbledore was the only one who had landed properly. The first thing Harry noticed was that it was pitch black. He helped Hermione to her feet and then asked "Who turned out the lights?" They flicked on and voices screamed:

"SURPRISE!" Harry jumped as indoor fireworks blazed across his vision, forming the words _HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY! _He smiled as he caught sight of all the Weasleys in party hats. The entire Order was there as well; even Moody was wearing a hat. They all rushed to him to wish him a happy belated birthday. Harry couldn't believe it, he had never had a birthday party before, and he was totally overwhelmed. When they all quietened down Harry decided to speak "Thank you so much. I've never had a birthday party before. This is…amazing" They all smiled at Harry and wasted no time to shower him with gifts. He received a classic sweater from Mr and Mrs. Weasley, a big bag of Honeydukes' sweets from Ron and a sack of Fred and George's latest inventions. Most of the order gave him small presents such as books and the like. Remus gave him a great one on special Quidditch moves that he knew he could try out with his new broom. He still felt that his best present was from Hermione but Ginny's definitely came close. She had gotten him a bright, shiny, new Golden Snitch. "Wow Ginny, how could you afford it?" he asked as it flew around his head.

"I've been saving up for awhile now." He pulled her into a quick hug as thanks, not noticing Hermione's scowl. "Harry ordered the Phoenix!" she exclaimed, trying to get Ginny to let go of Harry. She did and Ron's mouth hung open. "Bloody hell! That thing costs a fortune! So where is it?" he said eagerly. Harry laughed "It's hand made Ron, so I won't get it till I get back to Hogwarts."

"But that's ages away!" moaned Neville. He and Luna had also been invited to the party, Professor Dumbledore had trusted them enough to show them the location of Grimmauld Place. Neville had received an 'O' in Herbology and got 'Es' and 'A's for every other subject and had managed to scrape an 'A' in even potions. Ron did not get any 'Outstanding' but had managed to pass all his subjects apart from Divination. They all enjoyed an extravagant lunch courtesy of Mrs. Weasley, there was a huge bowl full of pumpkin juice as well as multiple bottles of butter beer. To Harry's surprise Snape came up to him and congratulated him on his potions grade. "Well done Potter, I was _very_ surprised, but I guess this proves that you aren't a total loss"

"Err…thanks, sir." Harry listened to many of the Order members talking, apparently apart from his attack on Harry, Voldemort had been rather quiet. Also surprising Harry was Fleur Delacour arriving an hour after him and enveloping him in a big hug.

" 'Arry!"

"Fleur! What are you doing here?"

"Miss Delacour," said Professor Dumbledore "is the latest addition to the Order of the Phoenix." She nodded her head happily. Much to Hermione and Ginny's annoyance she dragged Harry of to the side and started to engage him in conversation. Asking him how he was and if he was feeling better after the death of his godfather. She also told him how her family was doing back home. "Gabrielle never stops talking about you!" Harry blushed slightly at this. Fleur was just as pretty as ever, but had lost most of her French accent, though she still retained a hint of it. The party was nothing fancy but they all laughed when Fred slipped a Canary Cream to Neville who promptly sprouted bright yellow feathers.

Harry took a deep breath and headed over to Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna. He had decided that now was as good time as ever to tell them the prophesy. He had torn himself away from Fleur when he saw them all together, though he did enjoy talking to the half-veela.

"Um…guys…can I talk to you in private?" They cast each other curious looks but nodded, and Harry led them out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He took them to Sirius bedroom, opened the door and let them all inside. Harry noticed that Buckbeak was no longer there and he made a mental note to ask Dumbledore later. He motioned for them to make themselves comfortable on the grand bed. Hermione sat on his left, Ginny on his right and the other three opposite him. "What is it Harry?" asked Hermione. He sighed again before ploughing ahead.

"It's about the prophesy-"

"But it was destroyed, remember Harry, when you were dragging me up the stairs." commented Neville.

"Yes, _but_ that was only a record of the original. One person heard it."

"Who?" Ron pressed eagerly.

"Dumbledore."

Hermione gasped and said "He told you didn't he?"

Harry nodded "Right after Sirius…died." They all just sat there staring at him and silently urging him to continue. Harry took a deep breath and recited the prophesy word for word. After he finished he looked up only to find the horrified looks of his closest friends. "So you _are_ the Chosen One?" whispered Hermione. Harry nodded. In a flash Hermione had buried her head in his shoulder and was sobbing into it. He put an arm around her and patted her on the back, trying to calm her down. Harry presumed that the other's had not fully understood the prophesy just like him.

"Harry? What exactly does that mean?" asked Ron.

"It means," Harry sighed "that in the end I either have to kill him, or be killed by him." As soon as he said that Ginny too started sobbing into his other shoulder. He placed an arm around her too and whispered comforting words. Luna looked close to tears and Ron moved to place an arm around her, though he looked horrified. Neville was completely speechless. After a few minutes the two girls in his arms calmed down a bit and Ginny spoke "Harry aren't you afraid?"

"Afraid of what? Dying?" They all nodded.

"No, of course not. Now or fifty years later, what does it really matter?" Immediately furious looks drew across their faces. "Don't you dare say that! There are people in this world that care about you, Harry!" yelled Hermione. He drew her into a hug again to try and calm her down.

"I've seen death too many times to be afraid of it any more, Hermione. Someone once told me that death smiles at us all, all we can do is smile right back." He used the phrase that, in his newly unlocked memories, Sparda spoke to his fellow devils often. Hermione pulled back and looked at him in the eye. "We need you…I need you" she finished with a whisper. He smiled at her and stood up and made for the window. As he looked out he saw a family walking down the street headed for the nearby park. He would give anything to be part of a normal family, without the worries that he had. "What I'm really afraid of is failing," he whispered "Think of all the people that will die and suffer if I fail."

"We'll face him with you Harry!" came Neville's determined voice. He spun around and saw the other's nodding in agreement.

"NO!" he said sternly, they all looked shocked. "When I face him, I face him alone. I've already nearly got you lot killed, I won't let it happen again!" he shouted, they all sat still, gaping at him.

Harry looked down at his feet, scolding at himself silently for getting angry at the people who cared about him so much. He sighed heavily "I'm sorry, I just…just…want you to be safe." They smiled at him and stood up, coming close enough to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He couldn't describe how much they all meant to him "Let's just forget about this for now, go downstairs and watch Fred turn Neville into another canary" said Ron. They all laughed, put there worries behind them for now and started to head back to the kitchen when Harry stopped them "Guys, you can't tell anybody about this. Nobody else knows, but I felt that you should." They nodded at him and continued back down, though from Hermione's face Harry guessed he had not heard the end of it from her.

The party continued, with Fred and George entertaining everybody with their jokes and new inventions. Occasionally someone would burst into a canary or brightly coloured bird and they would all stop and laugh before resuming their conversations. As soon as Harry came back downstairs he was once again dragged to a side by Fleur. Hermione and Ginny sent plenty of glares in her direction, but she didn't notice. Harry didn't mind at all, Fleur was very interesting to talk to and was telling him about the Healer course she was taking at St. Mungos.

"Is it ok if I stay here 'Arry? It's closer to St. Mungos than where I'm staying." she asked. At first Harry wondered why she would be asking him, but then he remembered that he did in fact own the house.

"Yeah, 'course you can." The half-veela jumped in happiness and enveloped Harry in another hug, earning her another glare from Hermione and Ginny. As the day progressed Harry was introduced to new Order members and he was told that a new Minister had been appointed. Harry was happy to hear this, the old Minister – Cornelius Fudge – had refused to accept the fact that Voldemort was back and was the one who started to spread lies about Harry and Dumbledore. The new Minister – Rufus Scrimgeour - used to be the Head of the Auror Office and seemed to be doing the right things. He had organised the distribution of pamphlets and other information on how to best defend your home as well as training more Aurors to defend against Death Eater attacks.

A few hours later, Harry was pulled away from Fleur by Professor Dumbledore and introduced to a wizard. He was instantly striking, though he had a kind face, he had a sword strapped to his back and had white hair, which added to his intimidation. He was probably around Remus' age give or take a few years. "Harry I would like to introduce you to your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher – Professor Artos Cravant." Harry's eyes widened in recognition.

"You wrote a book _– Hell's Fury_!" Professor Cravant smiled at Harry.

"Yes Mister Potter, it is and honour to know that you have heard of me, though it is an even greater honour to finally meet the Son of Sparda." Harry froze with shock and he turned to Dumbledore.

"Don't worry Harry. Professor Cravant is a Demon Hunter and is more than trustworthy." Harry nodded, believing his Headmaster's judgement. "He has fought many times against demons and it is lucky that I already planned to hire him for the job. Now if you will excuse me I must go and speak to our new Minister and return in time for the Order meeting." Dumbledore excused himself and apparated away. Harry instantly started to ask Professor Cravant questions. He learnt that '_The Demon Hunters_' were a group of wizards who knew demons existed and fought against them whenever they broke through to our world. "But how do they get through? Sparda sealed them away."

"Well," explained Professor Cravant "sometimes rifts appear between the worlds but only very small ones. These rifts are only big enough for minor demons to get through, though sometimes larger ones do appear. This is what we defend against." Harry nodded and then described the Pride attack to him. Professor Cravant listened intently, his eyes widening when Harry explained pulling the scythes from his chest. "Yes Prides are quite common, though we cannot dispatch them with the ease that you did. I have never heard of them going for a single target, usually they breakthrough and start causing chaos. This proves that Lord Voldemort must have found a way to summon them." Harry was surprised that Professor Cravant was not afraid to say Voldemort's name, but made no comment on it.

Professor Dumbledore arrived some hours later at nine 'o clock. They all sat down at the magically enhanced table to enjoy a light dinner, the fantastic lunch was still sitting in their stomachs. Halfway through an owl was noticed by Ron and they all watched as it came flying towards the house only to smash right into an invisible barrier due to one of Professor Dumbledore's charms. Remus opened the window, took the rather thick letter attached to its leg and sent it on its way. "It's for you Harry." Harry took the letter and noticed the Gringotts seal. He tore it open and pulled out the thick wad of parchment. It was a letter from Raphoke detailing all his property and wealth. Harry's eyes bulged and he dropped his fork with a clatter as he saw the huge figure at the very bottom of the scroll. "What is it?" asked Remus, Harry wordlessly handed over the letter. Remus scanned through it as he was drinking his pumpkin juice but scoffed when he too saw the total of Harry's money.

Remus coughed and quickly buried the wad of parchment in his robes. Everybody gave Remus questioning looks "Well…erm…I think it's safe to say that you are one of the richest wizards alive, right Harry?"

"Money isn't everything," he looked down at his food and whispered "I would give it all away if it meant I could see him one more time." All eyes fell on him, but he hadn't realised they had heard him and he carried on eating his meal.

When the clock struck ten Mrs. Weasley ushered Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny to bed, so that they could have the Order meeting. Mr. Weasley had already taken Neville and Luna home. "Harry, dear, your things are in Sirius' room, I thought you might like to stay there."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Harry quickly asked Professor Dumbledore where Buckbeak was. "I sent him to Hagrid. Harry. I thought it would be best if he stayed there, since the Ministry has bigger things to worry about than stray Hippogrifs. I hope that's ok."

"That's fine Professor. I'm sure Hagrid would love it."

"I also hope you don't mind being excluded from the Order meeting. For the sake of secrecy we must maintain that you are just as you were and that your powers don't exist." Harry nodded, thanked his headmaster and headed upstairs. He said goodnight to Ron, Hermione and Ginny before climbing the last flight to Sirius' room. Harry closed the door behind him and summoned Rebellion to his hand. He practiced a few swings and marvelled at how it reflected the moonlight so beautifully. Harry placed it on his back once more before pulling out the Amulet of Sparda from his t-shirt. He gazed into the seemingly never-ending depths of the red ruby, thinking about all that had happened over the last two days. He remembered the vision of the Final Battle at Arnor in his mind. The way the Dark Knight had looked at him and how powerful he was. The small force of Devils that was so deadly and the one that stood at the forefront. Wielding a huge sword and carving a bloody path through the demons. Suddenly, a flash of blue light filled the room. Harry stood quickly, spun Rebellion off his back and pointed it at the figure now kneeling in front of him.

It was the devil from his vision. He wore lightning blue armour that made him seem hulking. Between the joints, blue streaks coursed through. Blood red eyes were the only change from blue and black. Horns protruded from his head and curved downwards and leathery wings only left room for the colossal sword that was easily bigger than Harry. The devil was kneeling on one knee and two fingers from his right hand touched his forehead. Harry knew that this was the sign of utmost respect among devils. They both just stayed in the same position for several minutes. Harry was about to ask what the devil wanted when something clicked at the back of his mind "Nelo Angelo…" The devil stood up, towering over Harry, and said in Demonata "Lord Dante, it is an honour, I have waited two millennia for your arrival."

Harry replaced Rebellion on his back and stood shocked at the sudden arrival of Sparda's most loyal warrior and friend. "How did you find me? And how did you get in here?" questioned Harry who also spoke in Demonata.

"Answering your last question first, My Lord, the simple wards of wizards will not keep a devil out. As for how I found you – you called me."

Harry gaped at Nelo "I called…you?"

"Yes, you thought of me and so I am here" replied the devil simply "My Lord, the others are waiting shall we leave?"

"Um…the others?" asked Harry clueless.

"The devils who fought beside your father two thousand years ago." Harry was still shocked; he never thought that he would meet these legendary beings. On a normal occasion a devil appearing into his room would have scared the hell out of him, but he felt that he could trust Nelo.

"Where are they?"

"I will show you, but first you will need to learn how to orb"

"Learn how to what?" Nelo seemed amused by Harry's confusion.

"To orb, My Lord. Our form of travelling, similar to apparation." Harry was starting to understand now. "So how do I do it?"

"Concentrate, My Lord, on your power and an image."

"What image?"

"A tower that reaches up to the clouds and is now and forever bathed in moonlight." Images once again flashed through Harry's mind. A midnight black tower that has stood for two thousand years, its summit touching the clouds with a full moon shining in the distance. Red flames erupted around Harry, but he didn't burn, they continued to engulf him and then Sirius bedroom was gone. For a few moments all he could see was red flame, then his vision returned and the fire subsided.

Harry looked around and found himself at the base of the tallest tower he had ever seen. A long stair case led upwards toward what Harry presumed was the entrance, though he could not see it. Statues of devils and other creatures were lined along the stairs. He looked up and saw many more statues on the various levels of the tower. At the very pinnacle of the tower was a bright full moon. There was a blue flash of fire next to Harry and Nelo appeared.

"Welcome, My Lord, to the Devil's Tower." Harry was awed by the brilliant structure in front of him, he had never seen something so magnificent. Even the Seven Wonders of the World did not compare. Nelo led Harry up the long staircase. Harry constantly looked around taking in every detail. Soon they came to a 'courtyard' and Harry gasped as he recognized the huge three-headed dog from his vision. The dog was covered in what appeared to be ice, which added to its already blue coloured skin. Each head had different coloured eyes, yellow, red and blue. As they approached, the dog's eyes snapped open, it stood up and gazed at the newcomer. He recognized his Lord immediately and drooped his heads and bent his knees in a bow. "My Lord" came the rumbling voice from the dog's three maws. "Cerberus" greeted Harry.

"It is an honour to finally meet you"

"The honour is all mine." The guardian of the tower moved aside and the two devils entered the depths. Strangely Harry did not feel like he was entering an unfamiliar place, on the contrary he felt…different…like he _belonged_ here. The inside of the tower matched that of ancient architecture. Strong, tall, ornately carved columns held up the main structure with statues of various different creatures and beings. The floor was made of a substance that Harry had never seen before. Different colours, mainly blue and red, swirled and pulsed through grooves and created a captivating scene. But what caught Harry's eye the most was the many other devils walking around. Some were reading ancient looking books others simply talking to each other. Many were obviously female as they had distinguishable feminine features. Nearly all looked similar to Nelo, except for the fact that none looked as grand or as intimidating as he did and none were presently armed. As soon as Harry and Nelo had entered the _'Chamber of Echoes', _as it was called, all the devils stopped and stared. Harry grew uncomfortable under their scrutiny but found them fascinating at the same time. But then, as one, they all dropped to one knee and placed two fingers on their foreheads. Harry acknowledged them with a nod of his head and Nelo led him on deeper into the Devil's Tower. They ascended the stairs and Nelo pushed a grand door open which led to the _'Dark Corridor'. _As soon as the door started to swing close Harry heard the Chamber of Echoes burst into conversation as the devils discussed the coming of their Lord. As they continued down the corridor Harry turned to Nelo. "How can they all recognize me?"

Nelo smiled slightly before replying, "Your aura is unmistakable, my Lord, it is exactly the same as your father's."

"My aura?" asked Harry confused - again.

"Every being of power, be it a wizard, witch, demon, devil or even a vampire emits what we call an aura. Each is unique ranging in colour and brightness and even size." Nelo explained "The brightness and size usually show how powerful someone is, and some auras have special effects on their owners."

Harry listened with interest and wondered how big Voldemort's or Dumbledore's auras were. "So mine is the same as Sparda's?"

"Yes, it is what we came to call the _'Life Aura'. _It granted him a tremendous amount of protection from even the most powerful of spells and attacks." Nelo continued "I believe that your Life Aura granted you some protection against Lord Voldemort's killing curse. Added to that was the protection that your human mother gave, so you were able to resist the curse."

"So the Life aura is the reason that I am alive today?"

"No, My Lord, the Life Aura would not have fully manifested itself at such a young age, it merely strengthened your mother's charm. Without her you would not have survived." Harry's thoughts drifted back to when he had encountered a Dementor in his third year and relived the moment when his mother had given the ultimate sacrifice for her son. "But how come I can't see your's or anyone else's aura?"

"That is a skill you will have to learn so that you can judge an enemy's strength and power before you engage them." Harry nodded in reply; he had a lot of learning to do. Something clicked in his head and he voiced his question to Nelo "You know about Voldemort?"

"Yes, we know everything. We guessed that you would emerge soon after his return."

"But Nelo, how come my powers have never shown itself before?" questioned Harry. "Oh, but it has," said Nelo, turning to face his Lord "How do you think you have been able to survive so many times against a wizard who is _apparently _much more powerful than you? Haven't you felt it? That thing inside of you that warns you of danger, that eggs you on even when things appear to be hopeless. Like a sixth sense?" Nelo finished his speech and continued down the Dark Corridor. Harry thought about Nelo's words. It was true; he had always felt something inside of him that seemed to react quicker than his own mind, something that made him tingle inside when danger was close, something…powerful.

Nelo and Harry continued through the tower and the lightning blue devil stopped at various locations to show Harry parts of the tower that were of some significance such as the 'Endless Infernum' and the 'Divine Library'. Harry smiled at the thought of Hermione's face if she saw the huge library, filled with ancient books. He learnt that the tower was built by Sparda shortly after he had decided to take a human form and live out a human life. He created the tower as a place for the devils who had helped him to stay in peace, away from prying eyes. From the way that Nelo described it, Sparda erected the building from the very earth itself and it was a wondrous sight. They have been waiting here ever since, two millennia, for the arrival of Lord Dante. Harry was also introduced to the main devils that were in command during the war.

Two devils came bounding up to Harry and Nelo as they were making their way to what Nelo called 'the training room'. The two devils, one whose skin was an orange-red and the other blue, stood out most among all the devils that he had met that day as they were completely headless. Harry was very surprised to hear voices coming out of…well…he didn't exactly know. "Lord Dante" came the resound salute from apparently nowhere. Each of the two devils was wearing nothing except and thin piece of cloth around their waist. "This is Agni and Rudra, My Lord, the devil brothers of fire and wind." explained Nelo. Both brothers dropped to one knee and repeated the respectful gesture that he had seen so many times already. Or they would have if they had a head; instead they placed their fingers in the dip where their neck should have sprouted from. "Err… its nice to meet you" said Harry awkwardly. The two brothers then occompanied Harry and Nelo the rest of the way to the 'training room'. Harry was also surprised to find that Agni and Rudra were extremely talkative, butting in whenever Nelo introduced another devil, and bickering with each other. "She took down the Leviathan, My Lord." pointed out Rudra.

"No! It was the Hydra you idiot! Get your facts straight!" Agni then proceeded to shove Rudra, who retaliated. Nelo soon became fed up of the bickering brothers but Harry found them funny and the journey continued through the Devil's Tower…

* * *

Lord Voldemort sat in the main room in the newly built headquarters high in the mountains. The Death Eaters had come to call the main chamber in the mountain the _'Chamber of Sins'._ Lord Voldemort was amused by the name, _it definitely is. _He gently turned the pages of the _Libor Mortis _with motherly care; the ancient book was worth much more than its weight in gold. His 'test run' on summoning demons had been an amazing success. While Harry Potter had escaped, _probably due to the combined efforts of that pathetic Order_, the demons he had sent had obeyed him completely. Now he could create an army of demons and begin to summon more powerful ones and even a devil or two. His black heart raced at the power he wielded by having this very book. "Adrian" Voldemort called. His head Death Eater answered the summons immediately. Adrian was a young, tall man and had been trained by Lord Voldemort himself to be his greatest follower. "Yes, My Lord?" came the cold voice behind his blood red mask, a symbol for his status. While many Death Eaters called themselves 'the Dark Lord's most faithful', he considered Adrian to surpass them all. He followed every order without question and carried it out with brutal efficiency. "Gather the Inner Circle and our new allies, you are attacking."

"At once, My Lord. May I ask what our target is?"

"Azkaban…kill all the guards and bring the prisoners here, to me." Adrian bowed and left the chamber immediately to carry out his Master's order, excitement at the carnage he would create built up the blood lust inside him. Attacking Azkaban would be the first of many direct attacks against the Ministry and the Forces of Light.

Voldemort returned to a page in the Libor Mortis which he had looked at often. The ritual depicted there would make him near invincible. The ritual requires the user to drink a potion then recite a spell. The potion was the most complex one he had ever seen and took six months to brew and then the incantation for the spell would take three hours to recite. Voldemort knew that all the work would be worth it in the end, the thought of the power he would wield was enough to send him into a fit of excited laughter, which echoed through the mountain and into the cold, lonely dawn…

* * *

Nelo led Harry to the grandest door he had ever seen. A creature, the 'Dahaka', was carved into the wooded door. It was a huge being and its horns twisted around its head to resemble the symbol for infinity. Very fitting as the Dahaka was the physical embodiment of fate itself. Appearing every time the timeline of the world was disturbed…or that's how the legend went. Two sparkling rubies were placed where its eyes were meant to be, and the carving of the Dahaka itself seemed to be…moving. Harry had to shake his head a few times to make sure what he was seeing was _just_ a carving and nothing more. Nelo, Agni and Rudra pushed open the grand doorway to reveal…"Welcome, My Lord, to the _'Bloody Arena'._"

"Wow…" Harry was absolutely captivated by the sight before him. The floor of the arena was made out of the same substance that the Chamber of Echoes was made out of. This time, however, red light pulsed through it illuminating the stadium like a beacon. The arena itself was circular and was surrounded by stone seats for spectators. Harry walked past the other three devils, still transfixed by the sight. "This is your 'training room', Nelo?" The lightning blue devil chuckled slightly before replying in his usual tone.

"It serves that very purpose, My Lord, by keeping us all in shape." A few devils had started to trickle into the stands surrounding the 'Bloody Arena' and watched Harry intently. Suddenly Harry's senses went crazy and he spun around quickly and drew Rebellion in a defensive pose…quick enough to catch Nelo's colossal sword, Alastor, as the huge devil struck him. Nelo spun out of the lock quickly and Harry was caught by surprise, however Nelo did not take advantage of the obvious opening, _they're testing me, _Harry realised. Eager to prove himself to Sparda's followers, Harry readied himself as Nelo Angelo came at him again. He moved with such grace and speed that Harry had to concentrate hard just to deflect his blows, let alone try and strike back. Nelo finished his series of moves swung Alastor over his head to preparation for a power blow. Harry quickly rolled out of the way as Alastor crashed down on the spot he had been only moments before, he stood quickly and kicked the devil in the chest with demonic energy and sent Nelo flying, though the devil simply spun and landed on his feet.

Cheers erupted from the crowd in the stands, in which all the devils were now present. Harry summoned his red cloak that he retrieved from Sirius' vault to provide him with further protection. He was about to continue his attack on Nelo but stopped and turned when a roar erupted from his right. Agni and Rudra bellowed a war cry into the air and lifted their right arms above them. Fire erupted around Agni's arm and wind around Rudra's. The fire and wind took form into two deadly, barbed scimitars one red the other blue. Both brothers yelled another cry into the air before charging as one at Harry. He somersaulted backwards as the brothers swung with such ferocious speed that their blades simply looked like swirling fire and wind. Harry had to spin, duck and dive to evade them, before he was able to gain a proper stance and begin to fight back. Rebellion moved so fast in Harry's arms that it began to resemble silver streaks and Agni and Rudra were forced back slightly. Harry spun and swung Rebellion at Rudra before twisting around at striking Agni, not giving either brother a chance to retaliate. He jumped over and behind Agni before kicking him in the back and sending the headless devil sprawling into his other brother.

Harry didn't have long to relax though as Nelo came diving out of the air, wings unfolded, right at him. Harry had to dash to the side to avoid being skewered by Alastor. "Hey! No fair! I don't have wings!" complained Harry.

"Then grow them," answered Nelo simply, before raising his outstretched palm and firing deadly streaks of blue lightning from his vantage point in the air. Harry had to flip backwards multiple times before he was able to dodge all of them and even then his pants were singed slightly. Another roar from his left signalled the recovery of Agni and Rudra. Both brothers lifted their scimitars into the air before slamming them into the ground, sending pillars of fire and wind at Harry. He didn't have time to dodge and was blown completely of his feet. Harry jumped back to a standing position as Nelo landed in front of him and resumed his attack on his Lord. What chance did Harry have against devils that have had two millennia to perfect their already great skill? Harry and Nelo were in a sword lock once more, both pushing for an advantage. "Unleash it!" yelled Nelo. Harry had no idea what the devil was talking about and was pushed back out of the lack. Nelo spun Alastor before striking at Harry again. "Use it! All the pain you have ever felt, your hate, your anger! Unleash it!" Harry could feel it now as images flashed across his mind's eye. Sirius falling through the veil, Cedric's cold, lifeless body and his mother's scream before she died. His eyes turned blood red once more as his ancient power erupted from him "AAAAHHHHH!" Nelo was blown away as ancient runes surrounded Harry in a red ball. The stadium fell silent as all the devils stood transfixed at the sight. Harry's muscles grew and became more defined, but made his body look slightly elegant. His hands had changed and now ended in vicious claws. His hair stood on end and spiked up. The red rune ball unravelled and left the devil that was now Harry suspended in mid air, a red glow surrounding him.

He dropped to the ground with a thud before drawing Rebellion once more, jumping over Nelo and attacking Agni and Rudra. The two brothers were no match for Lord Dante and could not stand against the ferocity of his blows. The devil flicked Rebellion twice causing the barbed scimitars to spin out of Agni and Rudra's hands. He then lifted his palm and sent two low powered Chains of Torment straight into their chests, blowing them away. The devil spun to face Nelo who flew into the air and sent his own Chains of Torment down at his Lord. He easily dodged them with a few spins and turns before leaping into the air. Wings exploded from his back, bringing him to the same level as Nelo, and the battle continued. Nelo knew he was totally out matched by the power of his Lord and sure enough, after a few tense minutes, Alastor was knocked out of his hands and the devil kicked him square in the chest and sent him crashing to the ground.

For a moment Nelo thought that his Lord had lost control of his power and was about to kill him as the devil landed next to him and bought Rebellion in an arc…which stopped inches from his face. A feral voice then came from the devils mouth:

"You lose"

**A/N: So what do you think? Like the fight scene? I wasn't happy about my description of Harry's devil form, I found it really hard to describe. I have some bad news though, I'm going on holiday for six weeks so I won't be able to update in a while but please stick with me on this I WILL FINISH IT. Please REVIEW! If I have the space we will meet Nevan in the next Chappie. **

**Next Chapter – Back to Hogwarts**


	6. Back to Hogwarts

**The Son of Sparda**

**A/N – Hey people! IM BACK! First off, sorry for the huge delay, I fell terribly ill and have been in and out of hospital for the last year or so and would not have got through it without the support of my brilliant friends, so I would like to say a big thank you to them. To make up for the delay this chapter is a lot longer than any other. So some low down on what happens – Harry returns to school after pleasant summer at Grimmauld Place, encountering some awkward situations with his new popularity. New characters in bound in this chappie, two new major characters introduced one who is my OC the other is not. Again sorry for the delay, hope you enjoy the chapter and remember to READ AND REVIEW PLEASE :D**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter, or DMC, just the idea in the story**

**Chapter 6 – Back to Hogwarts**

Sirius' grand bedroom was illuminated momentarily as Harry orbed in and the red flames died around him. He lifted Rebellion off his back with a click and laid it gently on the bed before moving to the huge closet and hanging up the red battle robe. Harry glanced at the magical clock on the bedside table and was surprised to see that it was already quarter past four in the morning. Time seemed to stand still in 'Temin-ne-gru' or the Devil's Tower in the common tongue. Harry picked up Rebellion once more and marvelled at the fact it wasn't scarred at all despite the beating it had gone through today and still shined as beautifully as ever. He gently placed it under the bed to avoid any prying eyes and slumped on the soft mattress without bothering to get changed. Harry removed the Amulet of Sparda from the folds of his t-shirt and gazed into the gorgeous depths of the red ruby as he remembered the events of the past few hours. The sheer power he wielded when he was in his devil form scared him slightly. He instantly dismissed it though for it is _how_ you wield your power that matters, not _what_ that power is, as both Sparda and Voldemort had shown. Power without moral direction was one of the most dangerous forces in the world.

In his devil form he was unbelievably strong and moved with great speed that still retained an element of grace. He couldn't stay in his devil form forever and as soon as he had defeated Nelo he shifted back to a human state due to a lack of energy. Nelo had said that with training he would be able to extend this time limit. Without much effort on his part, Harry found himself slowly drifting off to sleep.

When he woke up it was already past ten in the morning. It looked like the other occupants of the house had decided to let him sleep in after the emotional rollercoaster that was Sirius' will. Harry groggily made his way down the flights of stairs to the kitchen after washing up and getting changed. As he was rubbing the sleep from his eyes he was slightly shocked to hear the Headmasters voice in the kitchen. "I'm afraid I have some bad news-"

"What is it? What's wrong?" asked Harry bursting through the door, the Headmaster looked like he had just arrived, travelling cloak still on hanging on his shoulders. Everyone was already in the kitchen apart from Fleur, who was moving in today. The rest of the Order had gone home or to wherever they were staying. The only people living in the house at the present time were all the Weasleys, minus Charlie and Percy, the Grangers, Remus and Tonks. "Hello to you too, Harry" greeted Professor Dumbledore smiling.

"Oh, sorry Professor, but what's happened?"

Dumbledore sighed heavily before continuing "I am afraid that Azkaban was attacked last night." Gasps filled the kitchen.

"Um…what's Azkaban" asked Dan confused. Hermione spared her father a look before answering "It's the wizard prison, dad, remember? I told you and mum, that's the place that Sirius escaped from." Dan thought for a second before his memory returned to him "Oh, you mean the place guarded by those Dementors?" his daughter nodded in confirmation.

"So what's the damage, Albus?" pushed Remus, trying to get more information. Dumbledore looked down at the floor before replying. "The Auror guard stationed there, though reinforced, didn't stand a chance. As soon as the Death Eaters arrived the Dementors turned on the Aurors, they were totally surrounded without hope of escape. All the prisoners were gone when a squad arrived after the attack had finished..." Dumbledore paused before continuing "…there were no survivors." Silence filled the room as the occupants contemplated the brutality of the Death Eaters and the revolt of the Dementors. However, they did not expect the arrival of more bad news. "I am afraid there is more…" everybody looked up at the professor "…there was evidence that the Death Eaters were not alone when they attacked."

"Who else?" asked Tonks.

"Many of the bodies were drained of large amounts of blood and others were ravaged by bite marks-"

"Vampires and Lycans" finished Harry.

"Lycans?" questioned Ron. Hermione jumped in "Another name for Werewolves." Remus thumped the kitchen table in frustration, and Tonks put a comforting arm on his shoulder. Harry knew that he must be taking it hard; to see some of his own kind pledge themselves to Lord Voldemort must be disheartening. The room once more fell into silence before Harry asked "How many prisoners were in Azkaban, Professor?"

"At least three hundred."

"So that's another three hundred more to Voldemorts army." The others looked questioningly at Harry while Dumbledore merely nodded. "Promise the scum of this world power, wealth and women and who would say no?"

"I must get to the office, Molly" said Mr. Weasley standing up swiftly.

"But Arthur, you're on holiday for the week!"

"I know dear, but they'll need all the help they can get." Mrs Weasley tried to argue with her husband but he was adamant and he went upstairs to get changed followed by Tonks who, as an Auror, felt it was her duty to go. Breakfast was a solemn affair that morning as everybody knew that the war had just taken a turn for the worse. Hermione, Emma and Ginny helped Mrs Weasley cook a standard breakfast of bacon, eggs and chips while Mr. Weasley and Tonks were changing. Remus, Bill and Professor Dumbledore were talking about the repercussions of the attack on Azkaban. Harry and the others just waited for their breakfast silently.

As soon as Mr. Weasley and Tonks came back downstairs breakfast was served and Harry quickly ate what was given to him and refused the huge amount of extras Mrs Weasley was about to dump on his plate in order to 'fill him up to a proper size'. Ron, on the other hand, never missed a chance to grab extra food and 'offered' to take Harry's ("Give us it"), and proceeded to spray Fred with bits of eggs as he scoffed it down. Hermione sent a glare in his direction but as usual it was ignored. As soon as Mr Weasley and Tonks had finished they stood up to leave. Harry wanted to tell Professor Dumbledore about his 'visit' to the Devil's Tower yesterday, and left his seat. Tonks said a long goodbye to Remus and just waved to the others, which Harry found odd. After saying goodbye to his family Arthur joined Tonks and Dumbledore who were about to leave. "Professor? Can I have a word?"

"Of course Harry," he turned to the other two "You go ahead I'll meet you at the Ministry" They nodded and walked out of the house. The old wizard led Harry out of the kitchen and into the empty living room. "What is it Harry?"

"I found them Professor." Harry replied simply.

"Who?"

"Sparda's followers." As soon as he said this Dumbledore's eyes grew wide, and Harry went on to recite the entire tale of his visit to the Devil's Tower, including the fight and his new devil form. "I can promise you one hundred devils to fight when the time arises." Dumbledore nodded and smiled at his student happily, proud of him beyond words.

"This gives us hope, Harry."

"I just hope it's enough…" said Harry uncertainly, keeping in mind the new additions under the Dark Mark. Professor Dumbledore placed a comforting arm on his pupil's shoulder.

"Never lose hope Harry. We guard against injustice. We stand between glory of the light and the shadow of the dark. If we do not believe then who else will?" Harry took his Headmaster's words to heart and nodded in agreement. "Good. I will see you soon Harry, but as you can imagine, there is an awful lot of work to do." He saw his Headmaster to the door before heading back up to his room.

A few hours later when Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the living room discussing the new school year, a knock on the door hushed the group. Mrs. Weasley answered the door and Harry heard a familiar voice asking for him.

"Fleur!" at the sound of her name Hermione and Ginny groaned and stayed seated, Harry rolled his eyes and he and Ron went to greet her. Fleur thanked Harry for having her and kissed him on the cheek as thanks. Harry blushed and assured her it was no trouble at all. Ron wasted no time at all in helping Fleur carry _all _her bags to her room, insisting that he could manage the heavy load alone. Of course, he only succeeded in making a fool of himself as he nearly fell down the stairs while trying to balance Fleur's bags. After holding in his laughter, Harry helped the now bright red-cheeked Ron carry the load to one of the spare rooms. Fleur on the other hand thought it was sweet of Ron and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which caused the young red head to go even redder (if that was at all possible).

The summer holidays passed without much event in the household though word did reach them of further vampire and lycan raids on wizard and muggle estates. The muggles had blamed the raids on a fanatical cult and insane serial killers to try and explain the severe loss of blood in some victims or the horrendous scarring left on others, though they failed to notice the total disappearance of body parts during the recent full moon. Remus had found out through his links in the neutral werewolf clans that the Lycan Lord Lucian and his clan along with some smaller werewolf groups had joined forces with Voldemort.

They were promised revenge for the suffering and the persecution that they received at the hands of wizards over the course of time. However, the leader of the Vampire faction was still unknown. Harry found it hard to hate the rebel werewolves for what they were doing, it was true that they had faced terrible persecution for simply being different, generations of wizards had hated them for what they were and the Lycans had simply had enough of it, the same was true for the vampires. Professor Dumbledore had told him that a great number of vampire and werewolf clans had remained neutral, joining neither side, but a few still secretly fought against Voldemort to protect their own well-being, for if the Light fell they would not be far away. But for Harry his time at 12 Grimmauld Place was enjoyable, while news reached them of the attacks, this was the closest thing to normal that he had experienced. He wished thing could stay like this forever, but knew better as school was only a week away.

Harry visited Devil's Tower most nights to browse in the '_Divine Library_' or take endurance tests in the '_Endless Infernum_' as well as practicing weapons with Nelo. He could not visit during the day as this would alert the others to the fact he was disappearing for hours on end. As they were not allowed out of the house due to the danger, they busied themselves by talking about old times and adventures. They had a lot of fun filling in Ginny on all the adventures they had been in, though most of them were greatly exaggerated by Ron. Fred and George visited as often as they could but were busy readying the new branch in Hogsmeade in time for the first student visit. To his own surprise, Harry found himself spending a lot of time in the Black family library, which in turn meant spending a lot of time with Hermione. She was brilliant company, she would sometimes force conversations about Sirius upon Harry, which caused him to get agitated at times, but he soon found out that he felt much better after talking about it, and was now able to have a conversation about Sirius without bringing a tear to his eye or feeling crushed by the overwhelming sense of guilt. Harry would never ever forgive himself for what he had done, but resolved to atone for his mistakes by helping people who couldn't fight against Voldemort's forces.

Being with Hermione made him realise how different she was to other girls, most of them saw Harry as 'The Boy Who Lived' or the 'Chosen One', whereas she saw just Harry, the young man behind the mask the media had erected around him. For that he would be forever grateful. He loved to see Hermione concentrating; she would immerse herself completely in a book and not realising what was going on around her, and she looked so cute as she re-read a sentence in agitation that she did not understand. Allowing Harry to have a few laughs pulling faces at her, only for her to look up and be faced with a Harry reading a book, he had such fun with this side of Hermione.

They had grown apart last year, something that he regretted deeply, he had always regarded her as his best friend even if Ron was more of a laugh, though he did not tell either of them that. He was determined that they would grow back to the 'Golden Trio' they were before. Due to this attitude, it was possible that the two teens were growing closer than they had ever been before.

Fleur was out most of the day due to her Healer course at St. Mungos. This delighted Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley to no end as they found her company frustrating, though personally Harry couldn't see what the problem was, and found her to be pleasant company. '_Girls…_' thought Harry as he collapsed on his bed at 3am in the morning. He had just come back from another tour of the Devil's Tower; he had now met every devil currently staying there, which was just over one hundred. They all treated him with such respect that it slightly unnerved him, having being feared and practically hated the previous year. One memory that stood out was meeting the vampire-like Nevan. One of the leaders among the rebel devil force, Nevan, had had a great respect for Sparda and now in turn Harry. He just wished Nelo had warned him that she didn't cover herself up all the time. Harry had received the greatest shock when he had first met her, she had encased the lower half of her body in shadow magic, and only her hair covered her breasts, causing Harry to stutter some of his words.

Something that had plagued Harry's mind a lot over the last few weeks was meeting Cho again. Even though he had resolved to patch things up with her, the prospect of making her cry was not appealing. '_What's the use worrying. Worry never helped anyone.' _He promptly fell asleep, which was good as it was time to go back to school tomorrow, and Mrs. Weasley would have his head if he didn't get up on time…and he didn't.

"Harry! Harry wake up!"

"Wha-What?" Harry grudgingly opened his eyes to see a blurry Hermione clouding his vision, and trying desperately to wake up her best friend. "Harry, it's nearly ten in the morning, the train leaves at eleven! Mrs. Weasley's already having a fit, _get up_!" she shouted and left the room to get her own things ready. Harry scrambled out of bed so fast that he smacked his foot on the bed's leg, hopping and cursing he threw some clothes on as fast as possible.

He reached under the stairs grabbed Rebellion, made it shimmer away before stuffing his red battle robes in his trunk and hauling it along with Hedwig's cage down the stairs.

As soon as he opened the door he could hear Mrs. Weasley's screams of frustration and Ron, who had apparently again not packed all of his things the previous night. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he dumped his trunk along with his friend's trunks (minus Ron's) and made his way down the hallway, passed Ron and Mrs. Weasley ("breakfast is on the table, dear,") to the hustle and bustle in the kitchen. Hermione and Ginny were practically stuffing their food down their mouths, but both managed to give Harry exasperated glances for being late. Fleur was up as well, but eating her breakfast at a leisurely pace. Mr. Weasley had apparently already finished and hurried past Harry to get ready. Between mouthfuls Hermione pointed to a plate of bread, bacon and fried eggs. Harry sat down, pulled his breakfast closer to him, and proceeded to take 'Ron sized mouthfuls'. The four of them cringed as Mrs. Weasley yelled at them to hurry up. "You're coming too Fleur?" asked Harry.

"Yes, just to see you off" she smiled at him, Hermione and Ginny frowned. Emma and Dan had gone home the previous week, much to Hermione's disappointment. However, they could not keep the dental practice closed forever. They had given their daughter spending money to buy herself something nice for her birthday which would be coming along shortly. Harry had grown to like Emma and Dan very much; Hermione had the exact same personality as Emma, while Dan was rather like Harry in some ways. Both had given Harry huge hugs before they had left and thanked him for saving their daughter's life numerous times. Mr and Mrs Weasley had grown quite fond of Hermione's parents, and the same was said for the other side too. They had both loved to be a part of their daughter's world even for a short time and were sad to go.

"Hurry up you three!" they all jumped and Harry shoved the remainder of his food down before following Hermione and Ginny outside. "How are we getting to Kings Cross dad?" asked Ginny.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore has decided that the safest way for Harry to get anywhere is by Portkey. Minimizes the chance that he could get attacked on the journey." Harry sighed, he wish people would just let him get on with life. Hermione noticed this and scolded him, "Harry, people just care about you, is that so bad?"

"No, but it doesn't mean I have to like it." She gave his arm a squeeze in sympathy and dragged her trunk to the foyer of the house. Harry followed her and grabbed his trunk. They were all ready, except for Ron and Mrs. Weasley, she was still shouting at her son upstairs. A few minutes later Remus and Tonks came down the stairs and joined them.

"Oh no, why the hell do I need a guard? We're going by portkey!" exclaimed Harry.

"I can't come to see my godson off?" said Remus, sounding hurt.

"Oh…that's fine then" smiled Harry trying to hide his embarrassment. Remus smiled back and took a place beside Harry.

"Um…Arthur?" started Tonks "We're going by portkey, so why's Molly stressing?" Mr. Weasley looked at Tonks about to reply, then he stopped and said: "Haven't a clue." They all burst out laughing just as a bright red Ron and Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs. Mrs. Weasley still looked stressed but she urged Mr Weasley to hurry, and he pulled out a DVD case. "Oohh, what's that Arthur?" asked Tonks.

"A DVD case," answered Harry, "you can hold DVDs and CDs in them."

"Yes quite right Harry, simply fascinating! The discs are-"

"Hem-hem" coughed Mrs Weasley.

"Oh, right, well everyone grab on now, three…two…one" Harry felt a familiar tug behind his navel as the portkey carried them off.

He landed with a thump on the stone floor of Platform 9 ¾, just as he was about to get up Hermione came crashing in to him. Both were winded but they found themselves in an uncomfortable position. Hermione's face was inches from Harry's, creating and awkward silence between the two. At any time before now Harry would have just helped Hermione up and thought nothing of it, but over the last month the two had grown very close, and this seemed to make this…well…weird. Hermione broke the silence first, "Sorry Harry, still haven't mastered the landing yet…"

"Ha, neither have I." Hermione pushed herself up slightly, denying her craving impulse to kiss him ravenously. The two disentangled and stood up. Harry looked around to the familiar sight around him.

The grand Hogwarts steam-engine train looked as amazing as ever and parents waved farewell to their children who they would not see for quite sometime. _I'm going home._ Fleur engulfed Harry in a hug and told him to keep out of trouble this year, and added with a sly smile " …or i'll have to come and give you a good telling off". Harry being Harry didn't catch the hint in her voice, but Hermione on the other hand felt like slapping Fleur. The last bell rang out and Mrs. Weasley ushered them towards the train. Before Harry could board Remus pulled him aside and looked at him seriously.

"Harry, promise me something…"

"If I can I will," he spoke honestly. In the background Tonks, Mrs Weasley and the others were shouting at Remus to let him go, the train was moving. "We all know that something is going to happen this year-" Harry nodded in response. "-promise me you will stay safe and keep away from the fighting."

"Remus you know I can't promise that, if the Death Eaters come, I will fight them." He looked at his godfather straight in the eye so that he would know he wasn't joking. Now it wasn't just the Weasley's and Tonks shouting at them, but the students on the train too, Harry could vaguely make out Hermione's voice, but he ignored them all, all that mattered was his godfather who cared so much about him.

"Harry I lost your father, your mother, and now Sirius. I can't loose you too, I just can't." Harry looked at Remus seriously, but kindly and said, "You won't." He said it with such conviction that Remus admired the young man standing in front of him. Lupin nodded and then the reality of the world came crashing down on both of them. The train was picking up speed and slowly pulling away, faster and faster. "Go!" Remus yelled. Harry spun around and ran, spotting Hermione and Ron yelling at him from the nearest entry. He concentrated and sped up soon running as fast as the train itself, he jumped and Hermione and Ron pulled him on. They both looked at him shocked that he had run so fast, Harry panted and faked being totally out of breath, even though the sprint had hardly made him break a sweat. This seemed to douse their questions. "Damn" Harry had forgotten his trunk in the excitement. "Don't worry mate, its here, bought it on board when I saw you talking."

"Thanks, Ron"

"No problem"

"Well shall we find a compartment?" Harry suggested.

Hermione sighed and threw him a glare, "Aren't you forgetting something?" Harry racked his brain, what could he have possibly have forgotten this time? "Oh yeah!" He delved into his jeans pocket and pulled out his Head Boy badge and pinned it to his t-shirt smugly. "Looks good on you, mate" Ron laughed.

"Come on Harry, the Head's compartment is this way. We can find Neville or someone and give them our trunks, Crookshanks and Hedwig." Hermione's cat purred in response and the three made there way down the hallway. As they checked compartments for signs of their friends, most people pointed out Harry in awe and all the girls they passed, poked their head's out and giggled and swooned. Harry quickly found this very irritating and was grateful when they found Neville, Luna, Ginny, Seamus, and Dean. "Hey, Harry! How was your summer?" asked his Irish roommate Seamus Finnigan. He obviously did not know about Sirius, so Harry settled for "Pleasant, yours?"

Seamus sighed, "As well as can be in these times I guess" Neville and Luna both nodded their heads. Hermione broke the gloomy mood that had descended upon the compartment, "Well can you guys look after our things we have to get to the Head's compartment, and we got to show Harry the way too."

"Why?" asked Luna.

"Harry's Head Boy!" said Ginny happily. The others looked shocked and turned to face him.

"Wicked!" exclaimed Neville. "Congratz, Harry! It's about time we had a decent Gryffindor head."

"Yeah and you can only be better than Percy" said Ron jokingly, they all laughed at this before Hermione ushered the two boys outside. Harry came to a dead stop however as he was surrounded by Fifth year girls, giggling like mad. "You talk to him, go on!" said on of them.

"No you!"

"Fine I'll talk to him!" One of the pretty girls in the middle stepped forward, she had long black hair and if Harry's memory served him right, was a Gryffindor.

"Hello, Harry," she started but then stopped and swooned on the spot, all the girls giggled again. Harry was dumbfounded by the situation and Ron had gone all googly eyed, Hermione on the other hand was positively fuming. The compartment door was open and so Harry's friends could hear and see the situation too. "As I was saying," continued the girl "I'm Romilda Vane, and I just wanted to let you know that you can come and sit with us. I know you're just sitting with these losers because you are so nice. But really Harry they aren't worth your time. Trust me I can find some much more…entertaining ways to spend your time" she started swooning and giggling again the same went for her friends. Hermione had had enough, _fucking slut, _she moved in front of her best friend"Harry will not be going with you, he's staying with us," she stated trying to keep her voice calm and cool.

"Fuck off Granger, I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to lovely Harry here," she adopted her sweet smile again.

Harry was utterly confused, here was a couple of girls fighting over him, _him!_ Ron kept quite, leaving this one to Hermione. Ginny too had got up and took her place beside Hermione. "Watch your language Vane! You may be a Gryffindor but that doesn't mean I won't give you a detention!" yelled Hermione.

"Oooohhhh," Romilda proceeded to fake being frightened and turned to her friends "she's gonna give me a detention, I'm so scared." The rest of her friends laughed and Romilda took a serious tone again. "Your pathetic Granger, always hanging around Harry hoping he'll go mad and shag you, that's the only way your every gonna get anything." Her friends laughed again.

Ginny came to her friends defence "Bog off Vane, your such a slut"

"Was I talking to you? Fuck off Weaslet, and go get some new robes." Her entourage of friends burst out laughing again. Ron had had enough now, someone making fun of his little sister was too much, and the word Weasel also seemed had a profound effect on him. "Oi, you not welcome here Vane, so go away, and don't you dare insult my sister again."

"You really are pathetic Weaslet, need your brother to help you. What's wrong? You like Granger too, want a good shag from Harry? Don't worry I'll tell you two what it was like when we arrive at school." She grinned wickedly. Hermione and Ginny made furious moves towards Romilda, but Harry grabbed Hermione and Ron held onto Ginny. _Probably the only time that it was this way around_, Harry thought. "Fuck off, Vane!" yelled Ginny.

"Sigh, such uncivilised words, well where was I? Ah yes, so Harry, my compartments ten to the left from this one. Come there when you want some half decent company." She smiled sweetly at Harry, and her and her friends went back to their compartment.

As soon as they had left both girls turned on Harry, "Why the hell didn't you say anything!?" they both shouted. Harry was taken back slightly, and started to stutter.

"I well…er…what did you want me to say?"

"Oh don't give us that rubbish, Harry!" started Ginny, but she was cut off by Ron who came to his best friend's aid. "Oh come on guys, she…well…threw us of a bit…."

Hermione huffed and said, "Come on we're going to be late." The four of them set off for the Head's compartment, Ginny too as she had been made a prefect also.

Ron decided to break the ice, "So who the hell was that anyway?"

"Romilda Vane" spat Ginny venomously.

Hermione decided to elaborate:" She's a Gryffindor unlike the rest, she's in the same year as Ginny, we have always been at loggerheads with her. She's a right bitch."

Harry was shocked at looked at Hermione amazed, "What?"

"You swore…" She smiled, then remembered that she was angry at him, and frowned and huffed again. "Guess this proves that being a Gryffindor doesn't mean that your one of us, huh?"

"She will never be one of us" spat Ginny. Harry sighed inwardly, the 'House lines' as they were called were false. Just being a Gryffindor did not guarantee that you were going to be a decent person. While the encounter with Romilda Vane had been flattering, Harry was disgusted at the advances and accusations she was making. _When do 'it' with someone, it will be someone I love_, he told himself. Then again, Harry had not been very lucky in romance the previous year. Harry's stomach suddenly did a back-flip, he was about to meet Cho! The conversation with Remus and the earlier encounter with Romilda had thrown it completely out of his head.

"Here we are, Harry" said Hermione, as they approached the very front of the train. The last compartment was immense compared to the others, he could tell this from the size of the door. "Oh, by the way Harry, whose-"Hermione was cut off the sight of the person who had just slid the compartment door open and stepped out. "Cho!" cried Hermione and Ginny. Cho looked slightly shocked at their incredulous expressions but if she was at all hurt by there surprise she hid it.

"Hello Hermione, Ginny. Have a nice summer?" Cho was gorgeous, thought Harry, she was achingly stunning in school wear, but in casual clothes she was even more beautiful, _if that was at all possible_. She wore a simple t-shirt and a denim jacket and skirt, with little or no make-up on, letting her natural beauty shine.

There was something different about her however Harry noted, she looked happier. Harry recalled that last year she had been crying a lot and was all in all very miserable, to an extent where she was nearly kicked out of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Harry was happy to see her, if truth be told he was nervous as hell. "Um…hi Cho" Harry said slightly nervously. A gorgeous smile erupted onto Cho's face and she blushed before replying "Hey Harry, good to see you!" But there was an obvious tension between them.

"Good to see you too. You're looking great" though Harry immediately regretted the comment. She blushed once more and muttered "thanks" before turning to Ron and greeting him. Hermione and Ginny still seemed to disapprove of her presence but they said nothing.

Cho adopted a more business like tone before talking to Harry again "Harry we have to brief the other prefects on the new procedure this year, Mcgonagal sent me the details" she handed Harry a sheet of parchment with the Gryffindor head's unmistakable handwriting. Harry needed to resolve the awkwardness and he was about to, however - "Wait…'we'…you mean you're Head Girl?" asked Hermione flabbergasted. Cho now looked openly hurt at Hermione's rude tone, which she didn't seem to mind using,

"Um, yeah…so?"

Ginny now spoke out and turned to Harry "Did you know about this?" she asked angry.

"Yes" he said simply, a bit surprised at the sharpness in her voice.

"And you didn't think to tell us?" said Hermione who looked twice as agitated as Ginny. "Well, I didn't think it was big deal."

"Well he told me" piped up Ron. Harry threw him a glare and Ron looked at him and shrugged, both girls now looking close to slapping Harry.

Honestly, Harry hadn't thought it a big deal to anyone else and only mentioned it to Ron in passing. Cho seemed slightly confused at the exchange but brushed it aside. "Well we better get a move on" she motion the four of them into the Head's Compartment. The attitudes of Harry's best friends had done nothing to ease the stiffness that he felt with Cho, and Harry decided that if he was going to spend the entire year dealing with her then he had to resolve this - and now. As Hermione, Ginny and Ron made their way into the compartment (both girls still simmering, obviously the incident with Romilda had made their tempers foul) Harry whispered to Cho "Before we start…um…can I have a word…in private?" Cho turned her head to meet Harry's eye and nodded. She poked her head into the now noisy compartment, "Be back in a mo" she slid the door shut and led Harry to the front of the train where they were less likely to be over heard.

Harry was about to start to apologize for his behaviour last year when Cho raised a hand to silence him. "Before you say anything Harry, I have to apologize."

"For what?" In truth Harry had only said this out of politeness; Cho hadn't exactly made it 'easy' for him last year. "For…everything" she laughed lamely before continuing "for crying all the time, for bringing up Cedric during our date, for throwing tantrums, for ruining our relationship, for not appreciating the fact that his death affected you as much as it did me, maybe even more," she bowed her head now, not meeting his gaze "but most of all for ruining the chance we had to be together." Harry was surprised to see her beating herself up like this, but he had to acknowledge that he too had been insensitive.

"No Cho, it wasn't all you fault. I tried to forget about Cedric's death, so when you bought it up that day it bought back something I was trying to bury," now Harry laughed too "but the fact is I can't, that moment still haunts me, and always will," he looked back at her, to find the Ravenclaw beauty listening intently to him "I didn't realise that you needed to hear how he died so that you could move on, I didn't understand, and I'm sorry. If you want to hear how, then I will tell you, you have that right." Her expression turned stony as if she was preparing herself for it. "I would like that Harry, I need to hear it to finally put it behind me." Harry nodded and opened his mouth, but before he could utter anything Cho's finger touched his lips and silenced him. "But first Harry I think we need to sort out everything with the prefects first," she pointed at the noisy compartment "after all we don't want them to revolt on our first day as Head's, that wouldn't be the best start would it?" they both laughed at this "No it wouldn't" replied Harry. However the couple hadn't moved, "You're looking so much better Cho, happier" noted Harry.

"That's because I am" she smiled.

"So," Harry said awkwardly, "I guess we better go"

"Guess so." His stomach did multiple back-flips as Cho took his hand and pulled and lead him to the Head's Compartment. She slid open the door and pulled Harry in after her. 'The Head's Compartment', as it was called, was elegantly furnished and was at least three or four times the size of a regular compartment. Leather seating lined three of the walls with all the house emblems inlaid into them. The prefects of the houses were seated on only two of the three seating lines, the one under the window Harry presumed was for the Head's as a golden-leafed Hogwarts emblem was placed above the window, watching over all the seated.

"Potter?!" yelled a stunned and furious voice. Harry searched the faces of the seated for the voice, and smirked as he found Malfoy's stunned, Pansy Parkinson sat next to him looking equally annoyed and surprised. "Hello Malfoy, good summer?" Harry greeted in as fake a voice as he could. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Colin Creevy burst out laughing. It seems that Colin was made the next Gryffindor prefect along with Ginny. Cho and the other prefects grinned. "Hey Harry! This is great!" said Colin excitedly.

"Thanks Colin" said Harry slightly embarrassed. Harry and Cho took their seats at the top of the compartment; Cho nodded at Harry and stood up to commence the meeting while Harry took time to read McGonagall's instructions. "Well…er…thanks for coming," she started nervously but her confidence built as she continued "With the official return of He Who Must Not Be Named, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall have decided to up the security at Hogwarts. From now on there will be a rotating Auror guard stationed at the school encase of a direct assault on the castle." Whispers burst out at Cho's statement.

"Do they really expect an attack on the castle?" asked Ernie McMillan, a Hufflepuff prefect in the same year as Harry. "They wouldn't try that would they?" pushed a pretty fifth year Ravenclaw.

"I don't know Rachel, but we have to take every measure that we can to secure the safety of the students" said Cho in a soothing voice.

Hermione spoke out now "Even if they did attack Hogwarts the castle is so well defended, there are spells, enchantments," she looked to Harry for reassurance "they wouldn't stand a chance…would they Harry?"

Harry looked up from reading to find all the eyes in the room staring at him, he noticed Malfoy grinning slightly at the uneasiness among his fellow prefects. Harry sighed before answering "I really don't know what he is capable of anymore, Hermione. I think Professor Dumbledore just wants to prepare for the worse, no harm in being careful, this is Voldemort we are talking about." Ron and many of the other Prefects shuddered at Harry's casual use of the dreaded name even Malfoy, to his surprise Cho looked unfazed. However Harry's reasoning seemed to calm those around him, Hermione smiled at him and Cho mouthed a thank you. Cho continued to outline to the prefects the steps they were to take, and handed out leaflets on the action they should take in case of an emergency.

"Well guys, thanks for listening you may go now and remember to patrol the corridor every fifteen minutes." They all nodded and stood up, Malfoy gave Harry a scathing look before he and Pansy were the first to leave the compartment, he dared not say anything, for once, with his father a named Death Eater and Harry Head Boy, he was in a more powerful position than Draco. The other Prefects, new and old came to Harry to congratulate him on his position and he was very grateful for their comments.

Harry purposefully lagged behind as his friends turned to leave, however Hermione wasn't going to let him spend time with Cho. "Coming Harry?" she asked.

"Um…yeah soon, I just need to have a private word with Cho, I' won't be long, Hermione." She, however, turned to Cho with a dark look as did Ginny, which Cho returned. Ron quickly intervened and grabbed Hermione and Ginny's arms "Sure mate, we'll see you later" he pulled both young Gryffindors out the door and down the corridor. Harry silently thanked Ron and turned back to Cho, who had an odd look on her face. "They really don't like me do they?"

Harry brushed her comment aside "Sure they do" but with little conviction. She gave Harry an 'I-know-the-truth-look'. Harry sighed and said "I don't know why."

"I do" Harry looked up "They hate me for hurting you last year."

"Don't be stupid-"

"They do, Harry" she said. Harry had to agree that this was the most plausible explanation. "Well I don't care about it anymore, its forgotten. We both were wrong last year, not just you." She smiled, thanked him and motioned for Harry to sit next to her, he obliged.

"So…" she said

"So…" replied Harry "Well I guess I better start from the beginning, that's the only way all this crap is gonna make any sense." And that's exactly what he did, starting with his horrible childhood to every year at Hogwarts. But he wasn't telling her just the story, he was telling her his feelings too, he wanted her to understand _why _he made the choices he did. Cho found herself recalling many moments that Harry described, like the panic during her third year when rumours spread that the Chamber of Secrets had been opened, and the horror and security when Sirius Black had escaped the next. Cho was shocked to hear that Sirius had turned out to be Harry's godfather, but was elated for him that he had some family.

Then Harry began to talk about his fourth year and Cho's fifth, the year where everything changed, for both of them. He left out no fact, his growing feelings for her, his disbelief at the appearance of his name shooting out of the Goblet of Fire, his hurt that so many people refused to believe him, even Ron, and how he owed Hermione Granger so much for never leaving his side.

Cho remembered the time well, there seemed to be anti-Harry Potter feeling everywhere, she herself had never hated Harry, or believed that he had put his name in the Goblet, _Dumbledore believed him_, she had thought, _and that was good enough for me. _Harry talked about feeling so out of his depth with so many of the tasks, and how hurtful it was for him to see Cho with Cedric at the Yule Ball, but the relief at having Ron back as a friend. Harry looked at the floor most of the time while he was telling his life story but he felt that he had to be honest with Cho, and in truth he trusted her.

Then he finally came to the moment where he and Cedric touched the cup, how Cedric had been so honest and noble, saying that he would share the glory with Harry. Tears came to her eyes at this but she held them back, _that was Cedric_. How the Triwizard Cup had been a Portkey and taken them to a run down graveyard. "I knew immediately that something was wrong, that graveyard, Cho," explained Harry "so dark and cold, I had been there before, in my nightmares, so many times that year. Anyway," Harry had to clear his throat, this was the part he was dreading, and he was choking up.

Cho's soft hand took Harry's in hers for support, he looked up at her face whose eyes were shining with tears and continued "I read the names on the main gravestone…I read it and I knew that it was a trap. Tom Riddle. That was the name on the gravestone Cho, do you know who Tom Riddle is?" She shook her head. "Well his son is Tom Marvolo Riddle, and he goes by many names, the most famous of which is…Lord Voldemort". Cho gasped.

"Well I yelled to Cedric to get back to the cup, we had to get back," Harry's voice was getting quicker and quicker as the memory replayed in his head "but he was too slow, he didn't understand, didn't know what I knew," tears were openly pouring down Cho's face now, and Harry was choking up, he never thought he would have to tell this tale again. "I kept yelling at him and he came rushing over, but then….then he came…in his arms. A hooded figure came out of the darkness and then his voice said: _Kill the spare_, all I heard after that was '_Avada Kedavra' _there was a flash of green light and…and that was it" Harry was shaken out of his reverie by a sobbing Cho, he put his arms around her and held her close, whispering comforting words in her ear. Cho sobbed her heart out, she had never called her feelings for Cedric 'love' but he had bought her so much happiness and joy that when he died it left a gaping hole that no one could fill…except maybe…

It took several minutes for Cho to recompose herself and pull herself out of Harry's caring embrace, her hands in his "Sorry Harry, go on." Most boys saw Cho as an item something to show off, it was so rare to find one that genuinely cared about what she wanted and what she was. Harry took a deep breath and continued. He told her how Voldemort had been resurrected and how he had summoned the Death Eaters and how the Dark Lord had tortured him. As he told his tale, Cho found herself admiring him, he had been through so much, and she doubted many people had gone through any of this in a lifetime let alone a few years. When Harry told her about Cedric's ghost reappearing she gasped, "He told me to bring his body back to his parents. Then my parents came a while later." Cho was horrified at this, and Harry proceeded to tell her how he had escaped, touched the portkey and came back to Hogwarts. She remembered that, how they had all cheered when they saw Harry and Cedric with the cup amongst them, how none of them had realised that Harry was crying and clinging onto his body, how people had suddenly cried out that Cedric was dead, how she had felt.

Harry was on a roll now and he continued to tell her the events of last year, and summarising the battle at the end, the battle that had taken his godfather from him. This time Harry was close to tears, and when they spilled forth Cho wiped them away. He thanked her and said "Well that's it, the story of my life." he laughed "pathetic."

"No Harry, its not, you are so brave, you've lost everything and still you remain strong, I don't know how you do it."

"Neither do I" he muttered softly. The emotionally drained teenagers sat there for a few more minutes recuperating. Harry had not told her about the prophesy yet, _a story for another time perhaps_. He decided to break the ice between them "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine," she sighed "I've wanted to know how Cedric died for just over a year now, and now that I know, I feel…better." She looked at Harry happily "I think now I can finally move on, thank you."

He smiled at her "Anytime." They both laughed at this before Cho took a serious tone again. "Harry…um…I've been thinking," she broke off not sure what to say next.

"Go on" Harry urged her. She took a deep breath and said:

"I want to give 'us' another try." Harry stiffened, shocked at her proposal. Cho looked at his face trying to read his emotions. He racked his brains and heart searching for an answer. _Did he still like Cho? _Yes well maybe, now that he had come to terms with Sirius' death his 'normal' feelings had returned.

"But you don't feel the same way, do you?" asked Cho in a crushed voice.

"No," Harry replied suddenly, looking her in the eye "That's not it at all Cho," he took a moment to choose his words and elaborated "Cho the last couple of months have been hell for me, I lost the only person that was anything close to a parent, and I blamed myself, I still blame myself. Even after coming to terms with his death, when I search my feelings I still don't know what I want, everything still seems, I don't know, 'foggy'." Cho nodded, she had felt the same way when Cedric had died, and nothing seemed to matter when you lost someone so close to you.

"Saying that," he looked her in the eye now "I know I still feel for you," he was happy to see a gorgeous smile appear on her face "but its still messed up, and I care about you and don't want to say yes when I may not be able to be a boyfriend you deserve right now."

"So…you're saying no?" she said disappointed.

"Well no, I'm just saying give me some time, you know, to get back into things, especially with everything going on and all this hype about me, I need to get used to it." finished Harry honestly. Cho contemplated Harry's words and nodded in understanding.

He muttered a thank you, before pulling the Ravenclaw beauty to her feet. She smiled and gave him a hug before they left the compartment.

They said nothing to each other as they walked down the corridor as girls constantly appeared in the windows to stare at Harry. He dropped Cho back at her compartment and then made his way back to his friends.

Hermione paced up and down in the compartment in frustration, "Where is he?" Seeing Cho trying to make an obvious move on Harry had made the green eyed monster inside of her rear its ugly head. She hated Cho, hated her. She hated the fact that she had got a chance to be with Harry, blown it, and was now trying for another. She just wanted Harry as a trophy, she didn't really care about him, not the way Hermione did.

"Hermione he'll be here when he's finished, OK?" exclaimed Ron, tired with her constant whingeing.

"Ron!" she yelled back "You know how much Cho hurt Harry last year! Are you telling me that you seriously don't care that she might seduce Harry and hurt him again?" There were four of them in the compartment, herself, Ron, Ginny and Neville. Ever since they had got back from the meeting, she and Ginny had been constantly slagging off Cho, and it was getting on Ron's nerves. Ron's face turned red at the accusation "Of course I care, I just don't think that Cho would do that. And after all Harry had been through I think he deserves a chance to be happy. And if he trusts Cho, that should be good enough for us! Right Neville?"

Neville Longbottom jumped in his seat, a little surprised at being asked his opinion, but he composed himself "I agree, if Harry does trust her, then what's the problem?"

"I'll tell you what the problem is!" shouted Ginny, jumping at Neville, who immediately regretted saying anything at all. "She's been out with half the guys in the school, she's just a slut."

"That's a bit harsh, Gin" said Ron, trying to stay loyal to his friend.

"Is it Ron?" snapped Hermione, annoyed that someone was standing up for Cho, "you just like her, that's why."

"I do not!" yelled Ron, going red again and standing up.

"What's going on here?" The compartment door slid open and Harry walked in, a concerned look on his face. While it wasn't unusual to see his two best friends arguing, this particular topic seemed to have got Neville and Ginny involved. "Nothing," they both said, and sat down. Harry turned to Ginny next, but she just buried herself in a book.

"They were arguing about Cho," came Neville's quiet voice. The other three threw furious glances at him, and Neville, for the second time that day regretted opening his mouth.

"About Cho?" asked Harry, confused.

"Oh Harry can't you see she's going to hurt you?" said Ginny.

"What?" he replied, shocked that he was even having this conversation.

Hermione spoke up now, "After the way she treated you last year, you shouldn't even be talking to her". Harry was utterly stunned now, stunned that his friends would scorn Cho this way, he shook his head and made his way to sit by the window and whispered "Drop it" loud enough for them all to hear.

"But Harry," pushed Hermione "We're worried about you, I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"Hermione, he said drop it!" whispered Ron harshly, he was not eager to see Harry shout again. However, she didn't drop it, she grew angry at Harry's refusal to acknowledge their concerns.

"She's bad news Harry, she's gone out with so many guys its sluttish-"

"Just drop it!" he hissed, making them all wince. He pulled a copy of the Daily Prophet towards him and started reading, ignoring the others. He didn't want to shout at them, and concentrated on the words and moving pictures to calm himself down. It especially hurt to see Hermione saying those things about Cho, he thought she would just accept it.

Silence filled the compartment after that, no one daring to talk. Hermione continued to throw glances at Harry trying to catch his eye, but they were focused on the pages in front of him. She hadn't meant to make him angry or upset him at all; perhaps her jealousy had got the better of her.

They remained in silence until Seamus and Dean returned, oblivious of the situation they started talking and laughing again, something which the rest of them were glad to catch on to, and soon there was several games of Exploding Snap taking place. Harry however, continued reading the paper, but not really caring about what he was reading.

More their friends dropped by during the course of the journey, members of the DA and the like, and soon the incident was drowned out by all the chatter. Hermione, noticing that everyone was occupied with eating, talking or playing took this chance to speak to Harry quietly, who had not joined in. She sat next to him and gently put a hand on his, the two had gotten close over the summer, and she felt that Harry should hear her concerns, even if he didn't like it. Harry hadn't looked up but warned "If you've come to slag off people, Hermione, I don't want to hear it."

"No I haven't, I'm sorry for being a…bit…harsh-"

"A 'bit'?" he said, turning to face her.

She sighed, "Harry, I'm just worried about you," Harry looked at her, and saw nothing but caring and worry for him in her eyes.

"Hermione," he started, taking her hand in his "I know what I'm doing, and believe me I don't want to get hurt anymore either, just trust me, please?"

"I do, but I can't help worrying."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, but trust me to make my decisions. And just so you know, me and Cho aren't back together." Her face immediately lit up, and she smiled at him.

"Well…that's ok then." He smiled despite himself, and she reclined her head on his shoulder. Now those things were resolved and his temper in a better state, Harry happily joined in the fun with his friends, all problems forgotten for a few short hours. Soon they all split up to get changed into their school robes as the train would soon pull into Hogsmeade.

The sun had already fallen from its place in the sky, covering Hogsmeade in darkness, and with a final turn of wheels the gleaming Hogwarts Express pulled into the station, and students spilled out of the doors eager to get to the much awaited start-of-term feast. "This way please First Years! Come on this way now!" Harry quickly turned to the source of the booming voice, and happily beheld the looming figure of Hagrid as he beckoned the frightened first years to him.

"Hey Hagrid!" he greeted.

"'Lo 'Arry! Good ta' see ya'!" came the happy reply over the head's of the students. "Can't talk right now 'Arry, see ya later!" Harry nodded, and Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville all waved goodbye to Hagrid as he lead the first years for their trip across the lake. As Harry pulled his trunk and Hedwig's cage from the train he caught sight of Cho doing the same, she caught his eye and waved in his direction before she was pulled away by her friends. He left his trunk with the others and helped Hermione do the same before they left to get a carriage to Hogwarts, Hedwig and Crookshanks in tow. They pushed through the crowd trying to spot a free one when they heard Neville's voice beckoning them over, Ron and Ginny next to him. They made their way over and Harry gave Hedwig to Ginny who jumped into the carriage, Harry was about to do the same but he froze as he caught site of the Thestral that was at the front. He went to pat the creature, remembering how he could see them, _two now, not one_. The Thestral neighed in appreciation at his petting but Harry was awoken out of his reverie by Hermione's comforting hand slipping into his and squeezing. He turned and smiled at her before joining the others, and making their way to the magnificent castle.

Hogwarts came into view a few short minutes later and Harry was hit by a wave of comfort as the carriage rolled along the path. _I'm home. _They all smiled at the sight of Hogwarts, the scene of the castle in a star filled sky was enough to brighten up anyone's mood. The students jumped out of their carriages and slowly made their way to Hogwart's great oak doors, slowing down to greet friends and chatter.

The Great Hall was decorated as it always was, flaming candles floated in the air and the enchanted ceiling mirrored the night sky perfectly. As Harry took his seat he noticed that Professor Cravant wasn't at the teacher's table, and a gorgeous lady was there instead. Her long dark hair fell in loose cascades around her, over the skin of her exposed shoulders. It rippled slightly, as though caught in a breeze from another realm. She was wrapped in an elegant, pitch-black cloak, fastened by a silver clasp, shaped in a graceful 'I', just below her neck. The cloaks delicate fabric seemed to shift like the air itself, caressing the immaculate skin that was concealed beneath it. The lady watched the Great Hall fill with students quietly; not talking to her colleagues, her glittering green eyes flicked and tracked the movements in the hall, but her body remained absolutely motionless. Snape was giving the new professor jealous glances from the other side of the table. Dumbledore was in conversation with Professor McGonagall, but he looked up and gave Harry a smile, which he returned.

The Great Hall slowly filled with students and the noise of the chattering rose and rose, until Professor McGonagall marched into the Great Hall with the First Years following behind her, looking scared and slightly overwhelmed as the older students inspected the new recruits. One girl instantly stood out to Harry, she had gorgeous blue eyes and hair the deepest shade of black. She too looked absolutely terrified, he didn't know why she stood out, she just did. McGonagall assembled the First Years at the front of the hall, where the Sorting Hat had already been placed and everyone waited for its annual song.

The fold in the hat widened and it spoke "What to say? What to say?" it repeated "In these dark times, all you have is each other", _this was no rhyme_, Harry thought, it was a strait forward statement "Know this!" it suddenly shouted "Your Lord is here!" Harry's mouth fell agape, _how could it know? _He looked at Dumbledore, but the old wizard just concentrated on the Hat_. _Everyone in the hall was looking at each other, confused, Hermione and Ron too exchanged weird glances. "Remember!" the Sorting Hat started, and everyone's eyes returned to the black hat "United you Stand, Divided you Fall" with that it stopped, leaving the students and teachers to contemplate its words.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, the Sorting began. The new first years seemed evenly divided among the four houses this year, and each house clapped excitedly for each new housemate. Before long the girl Harry had noticed was at the front of the queue, "Rose Malfoy!" rang Professor McGonagall's call. Instantly the whole hall fell silent. Harry was shocked, _she looks nothing like Malfoy! _The terrified girl slowly approached the stool and the hat was placed on her head. After another uncomfortable silence the brim in the Sorting Hat widened and yelled: "Ravenclaw!" Gasps filled the hall, Hermione's especially loud. The Malfoy's had been Slytherins for centuries and now here was their youngest member in Ravenclaw! The three of them glanced at Draco who looked absolutely livid, his face had gone red.

Quiet tears fell down Rose's face as she made her way to the Ravenclaw table, and sat down with her fellow housemates. The other first years moved the chairs a bit to get away from her. "Poor girl…" whispered Hermione. Harry nodded, her family were not going to be pleased, and with her father a named Death Eater she was not going to be a popular person despite her pretty looks. The Sorting continued until all the first years had been sorted, and then the stool and the hat were dragged away by, as always, and agitated Argus Flich.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and silence immediately followed. "I have very important things that I have to say to you all, but before all that I have only two words – 'tuck in'" And with that the golden plates in front of them filled with all manner of delicious food. Treacle Tart, chicken, pork, ham, you name it and it was there. Hermione gave a disapproving look to all the food before tucking in herself, and Harry was sure he saw her mouth 'slave labour'. Ron on the other hand, had no complaints and proceeded to shove as much food down his throat, much to Hermione's exasperation. Smiled filled all their faces and it seemed to Harry that everyone had forgotten the darkness surrounding their future, even if was only for half and hour or so, _enjoy it while it lasts_, he thought. Harry enjoyed the feast, as always, and hungrily ate the delicious main course, desert and Pumpkin juice. Soon, after they had wiped their plates clean of all the tasty specs of food, Professor Dumbledore stood and silence fell over the noisy students.

"As you all know, Lord Voldemort has returned-"gasps and yelps broke out among the students at the sound of the name, Hermione frowned and Dumbledore ignored it

"This is a time where extreme caution must be taken, while I can ensure you that while you are in the castle you are very safe, we are taking extra precautions. There will be a constant Auror guard stationed at Hogwarts, twenty strong-"Dumbledore now pointed at the back of the hall, all the students turned and Harry saw a group of men and women standing near the doors. One of them waved at Harry and he noticed that it was Tonks, and there was Kingsley Shacklebolt standing next to her. "However, as always the depths of the Forbidden Forest are strictly out of bounds. There are dark creatures lurking in there that will draw power from these sinister times. Remember," Dumbledore continued "we are now in a state of open warfare, with those under the Dark Mark, wizards, witches, demons, devils, vampires and werewolves and so many more fill the Dark Lord's ranks. Be vigilant against the shadow, remember what the Sorting Hat said, _United we Stand, Divided we Fall_."

The Headmaster stopped now, letting his words sink in, his serious expression changed however, into a smile, "Enough of this sadness, do not let fear rule you, be yourself, and now for the school announcements. Due to the somewhat…poor…Defence Against the Dark Arts teaching last year," the Great Hall erupted into laughter and many of the teachers joined in, including Hagrid, "The curriculum has been revised, and so Sixth and Seventh Years will take Defence Against the Dark Arts together, with our new teacher Professor Eva Celestine…welcome Professor." Professor Celestine stood up to the applause of the students.

"Harry, I thought you said…" started Hermione.

"I know, must have been a change of plan with Cravant."

"Well…she's bloody hot…" said Ron, they all laughed at this and clapped along with the rest of the students.

"Many of you would have heard rumours last year of an…illegal…student founded club known as the DA. Run by Harry Potter this was a club for people who wanted to learn practical and duelling aspects of Defence Against the Dark Arts." Harry lowered his head to his empty plate, as heads in the Hall turned to face him, his Gryffindor friends, however, just sniggered. "I am proud to announce that, with Harry's permission, the DA or 'Defence Association'," Dumbledore had insisted that they changed the name of the club when he had asked Harry earlier in the holiday to reopen the DA. "is now legally an official, after school club."

The hall burst into excited muttering among the seated at the prospect of learning at the hands of the Boy Who Lived. Dumbledore raised his hands to quell the noise.

"The DA will meet twice a week, on Wednesday and Saturday nights at 7pm, here in the Great Hall. All those who wish to join please approach Mr. Potter, or Hermione Granger and let them take your names down." Hermione looked slightly shocked at being given such an important role in the DA, Harry smiled at her, who better to be an administrator than the person who thought of the DA? As Harry looked up to the teachers table, he was met with the piercing gaze of Professor Celestine. Her emerald green eyes, so similar to Harry's, just seemed to go right through him. After a few moments locked in her stare, she smiled at Harry who smiled back.

"Well you all must be tired by now, so off to bed with you." The hall once again filled with noise as conversation started and the benches were pushed back with a screech. Ron and Hermione went to lead the new students to the Gryffindor Common room; this thankfully was not one of Harry's tasks as Head Boy. Both said good night too him before they left, Hermione giving him a welcome kiss on the cheek. Harry made his way through the crowd as fast as possible to by pass any unwanted attention he was bound to receive. He stopped in front of the Fat Lady ten minutes or so later who looked expectantly at him.

"Password?"

"Oh yeah, its here somewhere…" his hands dove into his robes as he fished out the Head Boy letter he received a month earlier. Casting his eyes to the bottom of the parchment and smiling he said "Fawkes"

The Fat Lady smiled and swung open to reveal the passage to the Common Room. Thankfully no one else had yet arrived, most people still catching up with friends they had not seen in months. Again Harry re-read the instructions Professor Mcgonagal had sent him, instructions on how to reach the Head's bedroom. Harry had never seen anything of the sort but apparently it was hidden. Harry turned directly left and walked to the wall as the letter instructed. "…and pull" Harry whispered. What the hell was that supposed to mean? The only thing around to pull was the…

He reached out and grabbed the candle holder in the wall and it immediately moved at his touch like a lever. Silently the small section of the wall detached it self from the rest and turned a full 180 degrees, revealing to him a well lit passage way. The Son of Sparda quickly darted through as the wall almost immediately started to swing close. When he reached the end of the short corridor Harry's breath caught in his throat, on the wall in front of him was an amazing portrait of a majestic lion. The artist – whoever it was - had lost no detail on it. Every flick of the brush was one of thousands of finely placed hairs on the great creature, its mane waved in the imaginary wind within the portrait. The lion itself was asleep; it sat on a piece of jaded rock like a king on a throne.

As Harry approached its eyes snapped open and it sprung to attention, its great yellow eyes fixed on Harry, tail flicking this way and that. He felt like he was paralysed but try as he mite he could not break the lion's gaze; it was as if he was in a momentary dream, and all that existed was him and this lion. After what seemed like an age, the lion's mouth parted:

"Well met, Harry Potter, I've been expecting you," came its voice, deep and majestic, just like a King from a child's fable. Harry did not know what to say to this so he just nodded. He didn't know why he was so transfixed by the lion. Perhaps it was how life like it looked. The portrait spanned nearly the entire length of the wall in front of him. The frame was gold, gleaming as the torch light hit it, and intricate carving adorned it too. But the eyes, the lion's eyes were the only sign of age on the entire piece of art. Endless depths of knowledge untainted by any other. _This has got to be as old as the school itself_. The lion's voice woke Harry from his reverie "You will need to set a password, Harry Potter, so that no one may disturb you or enter without your permission."

"Um…right…" Harry racked his brain for a word that no one would think of, something different. "Rebellion" he said finally. The lion smiled, and all knowing smile and said:

"As you wish" and with that it started to swing open.

"Wait!" The lion stopped and looked at Harry. "I want to know more about you, like do you have a name and…and who painted you?" The lion continued to simply stare at him until he could feel his eyes boring through. But instead of an answer the lion simply settled itself down to go back to sleep.

"That, Harry Potter is a story for another time," it said, as if that ended the matter. It swung open fully and revealed to Harry his grand bedroom…

* * *

'_I hate the sewers_' thought Selene as she ran through the dank, dark and slimy tunnel as fast as she could. She had been tracking this Lycan for three days now, he was a one of Lucian's cronies, and her father had sent her on this mission to stop the spy before he leaked any information about the neutral clans to his master. He had only offered them two choices: fight for him against the forces of Light, or, die. Her father, Victor, had refused the offer and maintained their race's honour by not joining the Ministry. For too long wizards and witches had persecuted vampires and other creatures for being different, and now they had the gall to ask for their help! Selene's blood boiled at the thought of it. True some vampire clans killed humans every time they needed to feed, but many clans including her own never killed humans to satiate their hunger. They had contacts within many morgues, which gave them fresh blood off people who had recently died. They had even developed a way to bioengineer blood. While others enjoyed the taste, in her opinion feeding was the down side of being a vampire.

With super-natural speed she sped through the sewers, chasing after her prey. A flicker of movement in the dark up ahead…Bang…her gun exploded sending her bullet racing into the tunnel. A scream of agony told her that she had found her mark, she sped up, pushing her muscles as far as they would go, and soon blood trailed behind her. She could now hear the Lycan's heavy breath as he panted trying to resist the pain. Selene had him in her sights now, but as she raised her pistol to fire the Lycan took a sharp right and sprinted up the stairs in front of him. She rushed after him, and ran up the winding stairs. '_I have to end this before he gets out into the open'_, stopping, she lifted her twin pistols and took aim at the figure hobbling up the winding metal staircase, then let loose a barrage of deadly bullets. Unfortunately the staircase proved too much to bypass and her shots deflected off the railing and imbedded themselves in the stone walls harmlessly. Rather than waste time trying again, Selene rushed forward. A few moments later she heard a door close and then all was silent apart from her thumping footsteps on the metal stairs. When she did reach the top, she found herself faced with two doors; one to her left the other to her right. She quickly glanced at the floor; the blood trail seemed to have swollen at this point, leaving more blood than usual, as if the Lycan too had contemplated which door to take. Bloody marks of the handle of the right door, gave the injured werewolf away.

Selene kicked down the old door and it gave way easily on its rusty hinges. Another old staircase faced her, this one going directly up, it too had a blood trail, and the vampire could hear the echo of the Lycan's footsteps at the top. Selene knew the werewolf had made a fatal error, she guessed that this set of stairs led directly to the roof of the building…she had him trapped. A few moments later Selene had reached the top and another bloody marked door, she could hear the howling winds and the pouring rain outside. She brushed a strand of wet hair from her vision then grasped her twin pistols, took a deep breath and burst through. Shots rang out through the night as the Lycan tried to bring down his pursuer. Selene's vampiric senses made her duck quickly and the enemy's shots smashed into the stone behind her. Without a second thought Selene let loose her retribution, over and over again, bringing the Lycan to the ground as her bullets tore through his chest. He screamed and writhed in agony, but Selene was indifferent, she stood and reloaded both guns but stowed one away. She walked up to the defeated werewolf and put one foot on his chest to keep him in place. The vampire was surprised to see a defiant smirk behind the obvious pain.

"The…Dark…Lord…" stuttered the Lycan. Selene frowned, but the Lycan only laughed. "The Dark Lord will conquer you all…" he coughed up blood before continuing "he will unlocked more power than you can possibly imagine…" Selene had heard enough of this crap, with her pistol she fired into his chest again and again and again, until her gun's magazine was empty, her chocolate brown eyes turned into a striking shade of blue…and then there was only silence. Selene slowly moved away from the Lycan's lifeless body, her head whirling with questions. What did the Lycan mean? More power than he already had? Was he just making things up? She sighed as she stowed away her reloaded gun and moved toward the edge of the fifty foot high building, _so many questions, and even fewer answers… _With one final glance at her fallen prey, Selene dropped off the edge of the building, her cloak swirling around her thin body suit, and landed gracefully on the concrete pavement and then walked away…

**A/N – I hoped I captured the feel of Hogwarts, any tips on how to do this better are most welcome. Also quite proud on my description of Eva and Selene's intro at the end. Yes she is based on Selene from the Underworld movie. I don't intend to make her as brooding as Kate Beckinsale's character. You probably wondering why I changed the DADA teacher, well I was quite keen to make the new teacher a woman, as all previous (good) teachers have been men. Artos Cravant will still be present in the story but in a different role of course. He and Eva are part of the same organisation 'Demon Hunters'. Next chappie is going to be on a similar setting as this, namely the first few weeks of school, Harry and Hermione stuff INBOUND :D also more details on the Demon Hunters, and of course in depth first lessons on Harry's subjects. Oh, and for action there's going to be some Demon Hunter on Vampire/Lycan action (of the violent kind lol) More info on Rose Malfoy too.**

**Next Chapter – Heartache**

**P.S – to all my returning readers a big thanks for sticking with me after the long delay, I appreciate it (100+ reviews is truly awesome)**


End file.
